


In the sand of Tatooine

by WorshipCircle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Empire is mostly back, Hurt Din Djarin, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Lost in the Desert, M/M, Mandalorian conflicts, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebuilding, Reconstruction, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt, rescuer luke skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipCircle/pseuds/WorshipCircle
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, an unexpected accident puts two beings, who did not know each other until then, in one of the most important trances of their existence. Many years later, they have to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 90
Kudos: 201





	1. In the sand of Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nella_Paulina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella_Paulina/gifts).



> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_It's not ... how you think it is ...

He raised one of his eyebrows, seeing the other clamp his ribs through his worn armor, as a cough attacked him. Obviously, the wounds weren't just deep, they were affecting his lungs and other parts of his body, but hey, no problem, what would a farmer boy from Tatooine know, after all, about of, say, fatal injuries, caused by a very bad landing?

_You're not going to survive the night, if you don't let me help -he said seriously- We're far from any kind of help. My speeder is broken. We are in the middle of a sandstorm and, the only way, in which you will be able to overcome it, is if I can place the bacta spray, where you are hit or ... perforated ... or broken and, for that, we need to remove the armor. I promise that I do not have any kind of weapon, nor that I am going to hurt you because you are vulnerable.

 _“Oh, great Luke, the man is going to believe you and everything”_ , he thought mentally banging his head, after that attempted convincing speech. Not that he wasn't…able, with a gun. His uncle, after all, had taught him to shoot. Living on Tatooine was difficult if you didn't know how to defend yourself. And, although the farm was far from everything that was considered "dangerous", according to its legal guardian, it was preferable that he learn in time and form, from the hand of a person who was patient with him and not forced by necessity.

Of course, that was not common knowledge for lost Mandalorians. For the man, it probably only increased his distrust of the boy he had run into at the entrance of the cave where they were hiding from the raging winds that had spread outside.

A gasp attacked the other as he tried to get up.

_It's my creed ... I can't ... -he explained half standing up- remove my armor or show my face ... unless ...

_Your creed is like ... your religion, right?

The Mandalorian nodded, leaning against the rock wall. He scratched his head thinking about what he knew about Mandalore and its history, through the holopads that his aunt had insisted he learn when he was younger. It wasn't too much, he was sorry to say. Since he had not been to school, strictly speaking, he had not followed any curriculum. He learned from what interested him and what was useful, more than anything else, always preferring the practical lessons that served him for his training as a pilot or to fix the things that needed to be fixed on the farm, to the theory that was described in the records. However, he loved mythological and great warrior stories. And, Mandalore, in that sense, had several registered. But he couldn't use the legend of the mythosaurs and their destruction at the hands of Mandalore The Great, to help the poor guy who was bleeding to death in front of him.

Evidently, his armor was serious business. He was completely covered by it and by the fabric that surrounded it, which, he supposed, was like the suits that were worn inside ships when piloting them. An insulator and thermal regulator, since metal should not be too pleasant in worlds of extreme temperatures in which the best-known bounty hunters in the galaxy most likely moved. Earning it, must have been another big issue, because, as far as he knew, there weren't many like him left after the Empire destroyed their planet. Preserving it, then, became a priority.

He wasn't stupid. Still there, illuminated by the evening light and his own artificial light extracted from his broken speeder, he could observe the amount of bumps and scratches that it had and the care with which it had been patched repeatedly, since, the only thing pristine and truly intact was the Mandalorian's helmet, which was evidently constructed of a very strong metal. He didn't want to risk it, because he had never seen the metal of the legends, but he could bet that it was made from the famous beskar, which was known to be native to the planet and the sign that a Mandalorian was such.

He exhales a little annoyed. He did not understand religions. His uncles were quite liberal in that regard. He could not recall ever seeing them praying, like other elders. They did not speak of a god or gods in their expressions. Moreover, if he could assert something, it was that they lived in the present monumentally, trying not to rely, neither their aspirations, nor their expectations, in the will of any divine being.

Still, he could understand that others had a belief and clung to it. Living, in the Empire, on the outer rim, in an increasingly convulsed galaxy, was becoming a near impossible adventure for many. He and his uncles had been very, very, very lucky. Their existence so isolated, on a planet so hostile, had kept them aside of the chaotic scenario that was unfolding mere miles from their farm. He confessed it. That usually made him very angry. He was young. He felt that he had a life to live and that, to do so, he had to participate in what was happening. Besides, he detested the attitude of the Empire. He had discovered with great joy that the rebellion was expanding. His hands itched for joining the rebel troops and also being part of a legend himself.

_What must be done so that you can remove what we need without offending your beliefs? -he asked seriously, sitting at his legs- I know it is important to you, it is not my intention to offend you, but I want you to understand that, although I do not have a religion, my own beliefs, do not allow me to think that, just out of respect, I could let you die

Basically: _"give me a hand, let's find a middle ground, help me to help you"_

_It is too much to ask ... you are very young

_I think you should let me judge if it is too much to ask or not. I am a person with free will, you know? And, although it may not seem like it -he explained, rolling his eyes, because he always had to do it because of his appearance-, I am of legal age. I am empowered to make my own decisions. If, at the moment, I live with my family, it is because I promised that I was going to help them get through another year of harvests, before going to the academy. So, shoot, what is it that the Mandalorian beliefs claim that someone like me have to do to tend to a wounded of their own?

For a brief moment, he believed that the man had passed out from the loss of blood, because he was very silent and, almost, it seemed, that he stopped breathing. But just as he was about to reach out his hand, to check it, he felt him breathe out the least expected answer to his question.

_Marriage. Our… partners… can see our faces.

His uncle was going to kill him.

His aunt… probably not.

The woman, most certainly, would sigh, smile at him and promise, gently patting his hand, that she would see to it that his uncle will calm down, if he appeared at the farm gate, obviously married to a dangerous stranger, that had collapsed in a ship, probably illegal and that, surely, had at least one arrest warrant on his head.

All that passed through his eyes in a brief flash, after the Mandalorian said the price that his creed demanded from whoever wanted to observe the face of one of those who had sworn to obey it.

_I told you -said the other softly, denying at it- It's ... too much to ask.

Well, yeah. Certainly, was too much.

He was just 19.

Marriage was a thing of, many years in the future. With at least a couple of dates in between. With a ceremony. With his uncles present. With him much bigger and, his partner, proud to be by his side, among friends.

Besides, how were they going to get married in that cave? Was there a direct line to a Mandalorian priest, or what?

Not forgetting that they were in a cave. A disgusting cave. That surely a wild animal had ceased to inhabit because, precisely, it was disgusting. In the middle of a sandstorm. In half light, because they did not have enough artificial light. Without half of the romantic flair, because, half-light, on Tatooine, it was synonymous of _"hey, here's fresh meat to eat",_ not of dinners for two. Both sweaty, smelling bad and surrounded by the dangerous scent of blood that kept coming out of his wounds.

_Promise me that, when the storm passes, if you survive ... you will bury me with my armor -said the Mandalorian serenely- You can keep what has survived from the ship, but I do not want anyone ... to appropriate my armor ... as if it were a trophy. And that ... my grave does not have ... a tombstone ... I have not had, a death in combat. It wouldn't be fair ... for my name to be remembered.

_Don't you have anyone you want me to tell if the worst came to pass? -he asked, with his throat knotting when heard him speak so calmly about death-

_No ... if I don't return ... in a certain number of days... my covert ... will know that I have died. Another will take my place… working for the Guild… to produce the credits we need… to survive and assist the foundlings. This is the way.

He didn’t need to see his face to know that he had closed his eyes when finished speaking.

It was not fair to think that his name would not be remembered. Any warrior who risked his life to support his own and the children they had taken care of deserved to be valued. Saved in memory. Not being buried under the sand of a distant planet, calm because no one was going to loot his body, because the farmer boy who was afraid to do what had to be done to save him, promised him that he was going to make sure he buried him with it.

He strongly denied. That was not going to happen. Not while it was in his power to do what was necessary.

_Very well -he said, extending his hand to take one of his- I suppose there is ... I don't know ... some kind of ritual to marry any of you? You're going to have to guide me on this, because I have no idea how Mandalorians get married. By chance I have attended a couple of weddings of friends of my uncles, but surely, they are very different from yours -the other's helmet rose in amazement to, he supposed, fix his eyes on his own, so he looked back as more determined that he could- And don't give me any excuse for not doing it. We are going to heal you and for that we need to put this behind us. Tell me what should I do.

The Mandalorian slightly turned his head, as if contemplating the situation, before his voice, filtered through the helmet, returned a metallic response.

_A promise. Marriages between us are made… with the exchange of vows and a promise.

 _"Great. Nothing strange, or extreme ritualistic",_ he thought, settling himself better, without letting go of the other man hands.

_Repeat, after me -said the wounded, bringing his own remaining hand to cover the ones that were joined- Mhi solus take, Mhi solus give me, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri green.

Probably, he slashed at the calm and deep expression of the vows that the Mandalorian let slip, but he said them with as much poise as possible. He didn't want him to think that he was taking them lightly or that he didn't understand that they had relevance. From his lips, then, without metallic sound, only the voice of a boy from a cruel and desert planet, whose heart always led him to act, because of the enormous love he had for life in general, boldly and without too many doubts, slipped a phrase that he did not understand in its full magnitude, but that he knew would change his life forever.

The man behind the helmet seemed to understand it, because, as soon as the promise was returned, with some difficulty, due to his injuries, brought one of his hands to his neck, to bring it closer until his forehead touched the cold metal, in a gesture so distant and so intimate that it gave to the strangest and most inconvenient marriage ceremony a touch of legendary solemnity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandalorian marriage vows, as they appear on the internet: We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors.  
> Critics, try not to send shoes over my head, are allways well recibed XDDD!!


	2. Kote Ky'ram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mourning ritual, in a desert planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_Shit -heard his son say looking at the horizon- Luke wasn't lying.

He lifted his gaze, blocking the heat and light of the two suns, at Tatooine noon. What was Tom referring to? Luke? Owen and Beru's nephew? He turned to look at him, noticing at following his gaze, a figure, armed to the teeth, approaching.

-Dad -said his son hurriedly, as if he were counting a gaffe- That’s Luke's husband. They got married in secret, a few months ago. He said that he had promised to come back to look for him.

He closed his eyes, lowering his face as he denied. Children. Always so impulsive. It seemed that they were barely out of the cradle and there they were, already trying to burn stages. Married in secret. Owen would have spanked his ears for the daring to do so.

_ What are we going to tell him dad? Luke ... Luke is gone ...

He opened his eyes again and placed a hand on his son shoulder, nodding for him to enter the house.

_The truth child. No husband deserves not to know what happened to the person he chose to love when he left. Perhaps this will serve as a lesson to you, about why you should not try to grow up before your time -he stated as his own wife held her breath in amazement- Caroline, prepare something fresh, the son-in-law of the Lars, is coming to visit.

The woman nodded, putting a hand to her mouth, stifling a cry. Beru Lars had been a good neighbor and, something like her only female friend, in a much-deserted space around. Witnessing the ruins of the family’s death had affected her greatly. Receive this man who came, apparently, without much information about what had happened to his spouse and his in-laws, to find that there was nothing much left of them, was not going to let her sleep again at night, the poor thing.

_Good afternoon -he said when he had the armed man in front of him- Luke Skywalker's husband, if I'm not mistaken?"

The gentleman nodded; he then waved his hand towards the house. The news he was going to tell him deserved, at least, a chair and something cool, in that unbearable heat.

_I suppose, you know, what happened at the Skywalker farm -the man said as he sat down at the table-

_The Empire -he pointed out, without much hesitation- who else can destroy a simple farm like that?

_Their habitants?

_Dead, all of them.

The silence. He hated the silence of the families of the dead. As a young man, he had seen the officers of the old Republic carry the notifications of those killed in combat. Some families wept profusely and showed their distress. But there were others, used to loss, who, having exhausted their tears, expressed their pain with a deathly silence.

This young man, was one of those.

Because he believes he wasn’t making a mistake, if he says that the sited person was young. Probably, much older than the Skywalker boy, but not old enough to have reached his middle age. Plagued with pain, if the fact that, by his clothing and armor, he gave the indication of belonging to a planet decimated and destroyed by the same force that have taken his partner from him was any indication. How many he has lost to the Imperial action during the Purge? Did he have any family other than Luke?

_I'm very sorry for your loss -he said, invading the silence of the other- Tom has told us that Luke told them about you and that you were going to come back for him.

_I had promised to come back to look for him -the other admitted in a gloomy voice- but it wasn't easy for me to return so quickly. I had to found another ship, make the trip to return with my own, obtained clearance from them to come back and get him. It took a while to achieve the necessary.

 _"And by the time I could"_ \- he almost felt him say - _"he wasn’t among the living anymore_ "

He rested his elbows on the table and crossed the fingers of his hands, while holding his chin on them.

_Tom! -called seconds later to his son who came out of his hiding place, where he had obviously heard the whole conversation- Come and say hi to your friend's husband.

The dark-haired young man shyly approached and sat down beside him, swallowing with difficulty. He was two years younger than the Skywalker kid, but boys of his age were so rare that those two and a couple of other from different farms pass a lot of time together doing silly things. They didn't have much to choose from as a company. Especially when their parents or uncles, would not let them approach, not even close, to Mos Eisley.

_Hello. I'm Tom and I'm sorry ... I'm very sorry for your loss, Luke was my friend and he was a good person -his son whispered, barely biting his lips while trying to hold back the tears- He told my friends and me about you and showed us the remains of your ship, no for bragging, but because he wanted someone to know about you in case when you came back, he was not there, because he had gone to the academy, so we could tell you where to look for him. He was very excited to see you again.

He brought one of his hands to his forehead and denied. Romantics. They were romantic boys growing in the desert, with too many holopad novels in their heads, who had no idea about life, and who did not understand the damage they did when they acted without though.

_I'm sorry for your lost, too -the man replied, watching as the boy wiped away a tear with his shirt sleeve- He was your friend aside from his relationship with me. And I thank you for keeping your promise. In my culture, that is commendable.

He nodded sighing. Where did the Skywalker boy get a Mandalorian to marry? He did not know how that feat was achieved. But he was fully aware that this meant that the boy's death must, ceremonially, fulfill some kind of rite.

_His ashes -he said, gesturing to his wife- are in our house. Beru and Caroline were friends and, it did not seem correct to us that, what little the imperial soldiers left of their bodies, will end up in the hands of the elements. I know that, surely, you will want to carry out a funeral ceremony -he commented while his wife deposited the small urn in front of the gentleman- If it is not something that should be kept secret, we will assist you with great pleasure.

The Mandalorian extended one of his hands over the container and bowed his helmet in respectful reverence. His wife stifled another cry when she saw the painful image and his throat constricted again. Poor, poor man. Not only he wasn’t able to say a proper goodbye. Not having a body to do so, was a tragedy. Specially, not knowing how much of his mate was in that simple box, which was so different from the cheerful blond boy from the Lars farm.

_There is ... a ceremony. We call it, Kote Ky’ram. It is reserved for those killed in combat, especially, for those who fought in very unfavorable conditions.

_That sounds like your Luke -he pointed, half smiling sideways- There was a lot of damage on the farm. For there to be those residues, definitely, someone, resisted.

The Mandalorian nodded, lifting his helmet to meet his eyes. He did not have to see the other's to understand that the warrior's pride had been reflected in them.

_He was ... the only one of my clan. I still haven’t acquired my signet or clan mark, but he was part of it. My only family. I would be honored, if you will join me in the ceremony, as representatives of his family, before I go.

_What we need to do?

He asked him directly.

The next day, he would remember every moment of that afternoon and the night that followed, as one of the hardest moments and, at the same time, most full of meanings that he had ever lived. The ceremonial, although it was not too clear in each of their steps, had consisted of taking the remains to a remote place, in height, where they had deposited the urn and covered it with stones, forming a mound, on which the Mandalorian had left a cloth band that, his son would later tell him, was very similar to the ones that the nephew of their friends used as a belt, usually in his daily clothing. Once this was done, a long litany in the language of the armed man followed. A sad song, very deep, that, he could bet, had never been heard on Tatooine, before.

He admitted it. The pain of the other, still without showing his face, had penetrated his skin and had drawn a couple of tears, despite the great resistance he had put up. Since he considered that, it was enough added grief for the Mandalorian, that his wife and son were crying freely alongside them.

Hours later. After what, he supposed, were prayers, were finished, they all went down to the house again. There, regardless of the time, or that the next day they had to return to work, he took the responsibility to serve the man, a long series of drinks in the doorway of the home, so that he could swallow, at the darkness of the night, without fear of anyone seeing him. Nobody was going to have a funeral for a neighbor in his house, without having the decency to send him where he had come, with at least a few drinks in honor of the dead. The Mandalorian would confess after the third paint stripper who both gulp down, that his own, also drank in honor of those who left, during this Kote Ky’ram. He approved of it. It was a show of men of honor to do so.

The light of the sunrise arrived, finding him in the same place, while the Mandalorian again lost himself on the horizon.

He sincerely hoped that time will heal the wound left by the boy. But, taking into account that last night's ritual had had such a terrifying definitive note, he feared that, where fate would take him, the warrior who had fallen in love with the farmer boy, would never find rest, nor would he forget his lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't hurt the author. I promise that I will not make Din suffer anymore XDDDD !!! Cookie? *leaves a cookie and runs away*   
> Kote Ky'ram: it is an existing Mandalorian ritual, according to the internet, which, precisely, honors those fallen in combat


	3. A slightly different ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, no one saw this comming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_I mourned you

He told the Jedi, after he discovered his face with an expression of astonishment that, surely, if he did not have his helmet on, would compete with his own.

_Beg your pardon?

_I ... mourned ... you -he gritted his teeth as he saw the other observing him without having the slightest idea of what he was talking about- I returned to your farm to look for you as I promise. I only found the remains. Your neighbors kept ashes that they were sure have your remains on it. They helped me bury them. I carried out the Kote Ky’ram. Our mourning ritual. I mourned you. All these years.

_Oh, no.

He hears him saying in understanding and the world spun around in an instant. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he had Cara's quick reflexes to thank. His stomach had turned over.

Nine years.

He had been alive all that time and he had never even bothered to find out if his husband was still looking for him or if he was even breathing.

Nine years thinking that he would never have the opportunity to be happy with someone else again. Because, for their own, the wedding vows were a one-way ticket. Especially when, as had been his case, he had filed a formal petition to add him to his family as a husband, only to return completely empty-handed. When questioned by the armorer, he had said that he had performed the formal rite of mourning, the Kote Ky’ram. That his partner had died at the hands of the Empire. He had received expressions of condolence from everyone on the covert. And space, to mourn alone.

After that, the missions had filled his days and, few complained about letting him go abroad alone, when they knew that his future had been cut short the day his husband had died. The others had much to risk yet. He does not. He was only a weapon, in the service of the creed.

Until Grogu arrived. The asset, first. The child, later. His son, at the end.

The one he had dreamt he would have with his blond farmer husband sometime, in that cave.

The last chance to have a clan of his own.

He, who had to force himself to agree to hand him over, to some Jedi, who could help him. Even if it broke his soul.

_No -he said, getting up to meet his eyes through the helmet- You are not going to take Grogu. You're not taking a part of me, ever again.

He didn't care that he had become a mighty warrior, a Jedi sorcerer. Not that he had a green saber, similar to the black one he had taken from Moff Gideon. He did not even hesitate to walk to the little one, pick him up in his arms and looking at him in the eye.

_I will get you another teacher. Or not. I will train you to be part of the creed, even if no one thinks you can, ad'ika.

He whispered and the little boy looked at him intrigued, but, like the child he was, he did not doubt to take refuge in his chest making sounds that, he supposed, sought to comfort, since he could feel his own discomfort with the situation.

He inhaled and exhaled, seeking to focus and not lose control. He had his son. The pursuers of the Empire were under control, for now, and the search for the Jedi, for his part, was over. He chose not to give the child away. He chose not to stop being a father.

He turned then and faced the former leader of his people.

_ What are the six steps of our creed? -he asked in a dark voice-

_How come? -said the woman, lost in not understanding his question-

_What are the six steps of our creed, Bo-Katan? -he questioned again with an air of definition in his voice-

_The Resol'nare consists of: education and armor, self-defense, tribe, language and leader. All these things make up our main law -the previous leader of Mandalore replied between her teeth, realizing with what authority he required the information-

_In which of those steps, it is said, that an enemy of ours must remain alive? -he asked again, looking down at the imperial officer.

_In none of them, Manda’lor. In fact, all six insist that enemies, must not be left alive.

The woman said with a frown on her lips, knowing what was to come. A simple drawing of a weapon, an accurate shot, produced by a hand that had been pulling those for many years and, the light in the eyes of the dark-haired persecutor of his son, was extinguished forever.

He put the weapon away and turned to Cara and Fennec.

_I want the files with the information about what they were looking to do with my son. What you gain from his body, is yours.

Cara crossed her arms and gave a sarcastic laugh.

_I did not come for the reward. For me is enough that there is not one of those suckers alive to hurt anyone.

_Boba and I accept it -Fennec commented, kicking the body on the floor- At least we will make good use of it.

He nodded. They deserved it. Fett and Shand, had kept their promise and acted with honor.

_ And the ship? - asked him the group of Mandalorians-

_It’s yours. As promised. One more instrument, for you to be able to recover Mandalore.

_And the Manda’lor? Will participate in this recovery?

_I am not interested in the position. But - he clarified with a threat in his voice - if what you need is to beat me in combat, you can find me in Nevarro. I will be reorganizing my covert and my clan. If you win, we will join your efforts. If you don't beat me, I'll give those efforts the shape you need to succeed -he said, stroking the little boy's ears- My son and I, need a safe place to live.

_And your husband? -asked the woman pointing to the Jedi who was still paralyzed with amazement observing the scene-

_ Hey, hey, honey. No one ever teach you to pay attention to your own business instead of others? Let them fix theirs and you focus on yours, okay? -Cara commented, taking her weapon to her shoulder, to gently pull him towards the end of the hallway- Come on, Mando. Fennec needs to get this guy's body to Fett's ship and we need to be dropped off at home.

He nodded, accommodating the boy better, to turn and head for the exit, followed by the women.

He wasn't going to lie. He swallowed as he passed him. He was the same as always. Just as blond. Just as young. Just as captivating. It had only changed that, now, he felt dangerous. His aura was different, in that sense. He supposed, because of the powers of that Force, that Ahsoka kept talking about.

Grogu half made questioning sounds, half made goodbye sounds as he crossed at his side and the Jedi tried to reach out to touch his little one. He took his hand away with a strong slap. The message had been clear: “ _don't touch my son”_.

He snorted sarcastically at the audacity and accelerated his strides to the elevator, feeling that Cara was saying something like, _“Not now, Prince. I suggest you let his anger cool down a little before trying again”_ , after which the three, plus the body and Grogu, saw the elevator doors close.

_Only you, Mando -Cara commented, denying- Only you, can be married to a Jedi already, not know anything about it and spend months looking for one.

_He wasn't a Jedi, when I met him -he pointed out-

_Apparently -Fennec told him- not a prince either.

_No -he admitted- He was a nineteen-year-old farmer boy on those days.

The laughter from both women was phenomenal.

_I cannot believe you!

_Mando! You are a cradle robber, man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised not to make him suffer any more, but from now, things, can only get better, right? * feels that they kill her with their looks and slowly withdraws*  
> ad'ika: literaly, son/daughter  
> Resol'nare: social-moral code, under wich mandalorians lives  
> Manda’lor: leader of the Mandalorian


	4. A smuggler on a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In doubt, always, turn to Han for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

How had it all started?

Oh, yeah.

The moron of his friend and brother-in-law had called his wife, in the middle of the night, waking up their son, after it cost a lot of effort to put him to sleep, telling them a long story about how, the fool, had hidden that he was married, because _"Jedi can't have that kind of attachments, Leia",_ to find that his partner, now the adoptive father of a little boy who had contacted him to be his student, had apparently never received the memo from the Force on the subject, and had continued to think that was still married and, on top of that, nothing more, nothing less, that, mourning the idiotic kid, when he ran into his once farm becoming a column of smoke, after his uncles were murdered by the Empire and him, have escaped from Tatooine, with Ben Kenobi, leaving no trace behind.

If he was asked, he was on the guy's side, never mind that he was Mandalorian.

One does not do, those things, to no one.

You got married and, if you wanted to go fooling around with an ancestral cult out there, at minimum, you had to send a message saying that you would not return. One do not wait for a husband to guess or understand that on his own, because he too follows his own ancestral cult.

If he were in the Mandalorian's place, he would make Luke crawl over a glass-covered floor for years so that he can get the idea of never to repeat such a stupidity. And even with the command of the cult in question to forgive the moron, he did not know if he would it.

Unfortunately, he expressed his opinions out loud, while putting his son back to sleep, interrupting the conversation between the siblings.

What had earned him that his brother-in-law, the “most powerful Jedi in the galaxy”, burst into tears, causing a round of tears of his son, when he felt the imbalance of his uncle and the anger of his mother and wife, which struck him down with her eyes and that told him in a very cold and threateningly voice, that, thanks to his big mouth, he had to look, on his side, since she had to try for hers, a way to fix the problem that the blond had himself gotten into.

Chewbacca had laughed at him for half an hour, when he told him what had happened and then he had denied moving his fur, saying something like: _“Luke was a nineteen-year-old boy at the time. The Mandalorian must have known that no child reacts like an adult. It's his fault too, for not having communicated earlier that he was coming back. It was obvious that, after months of waiting for him, the boy would think that he was not doing it and leave without hesitation. And that, the princess, was right. They had to help them fix their relationship. Especially, if the Mandalorian, now, had to take care of a child with Luke's powers”._

His forehead had hit the table they were sitting at. His second in command was a romantic Wookie.

He sighed, putting a hand to his forehead to deny.

What had he done to _"fix the problem"_?

Call the last person he wanted to call. To ask him for a favor, which, he knew, was going to cost him dearly.

_"_Do not fuck with me, Fett. I'm serious._

__Me too, Solo. That is why I have gotten you an audience, with the only person who can change the mind of the new king of Mandalore. Take it, or leave it. The truth is, I don't care too much. I just do it, because I like the guy and his son. And, because Lady Bo-Katan hates the Jedi. And I hate her, so, for me, is a win win scenario"_

He snorted. There was no flaw in the logic of the bounty hunter, now king of his own criminal territory, formerly Jabba's. Not that it was relevant, in itself, that last piece of information. Especially considering that his days as a smuggler were over.

_General Solo -he felt someone said at his side- The Mayor is ready to receive you.

He nodded, getting up and following the droid into an office, in what was, the chaotic, busy center of Nevarro. He had not collected much data from his former enemy regarding the Mayor of the place. Except that he was a trusted person to the Mandalorian in question and a kind of honorary grandfather to his boy. And, precisely, the only one who could get him an audience with the dwarf, who, according to Fett, was the only hope that his brother-in-law would ever be forgiven.

_My esteemed General Solo, it is a pleasure to meet you -said an old gentleman, very well dressed, entering the building- although, I know that the circumstances, for now, are not the best, for you and your family.

_The pleasure is mine, Greef Karga. Nevarro, is my kind of city. Once we have passed this storm, I plan to return with my son and my wife to visit -he commented, bringing out his famous negotiating smile-

_Oh, the infamous princess and senator. It will be a pleasure to have you in our city. My Marshall, holds her in high esteem -replied the other, pointing to a chair-

_Leia ... has something like a personal fan club, so, no wonder over there -he admitted laughing as he took the signaled seat- But, for that, there will be time. Now, our mutual acquaintance has told me that you can get me an audience with ... Grogu? The Mandalorian's son?

_Exactly -the man admitted, hitting the table, after which a door opened, bringing in to the place a droid carrying something in his arms- And here comes the little one.

His face was divided between astonishment and the urge to laugh. They were seriously joking at his expense. That was a baby!

The ugliest he had ever seen, actually, but not a boy who could do anything for his brother-in-law. Not to mention, that it seemed that the baby in question couldn’t talk, if the form in which greeted the man with excited sounds and not a single word served as a sample. He had to suppress the urge to put both hands to his face and groan. Luke cause was an impossible one.

_Don't be fooled, General -the Mayor commented upon perceiving his astonishment and discomfort- The sight deceives you, this little boy is, actually, fifty years old and has a capacity to understand what is happening around him, that would scare you.

_The truth is that, taking into account the amount of trouble Luke has gotten into -he admitted denying- nothing amazes me anymore, but seriously, in this circumstance, I don't understand how a child who still can't speak can intercede for him.

The man laughed, placing the little boy on the table, before leaning in to look him in the eye.

_Grogu, this man, is a relative of the person you contacted in Tython -he told the boy seriously- He wants to talk to you about your dad. Pay attention to him.

He admitted it. The dwarf had fully understood what had been told to him. If he let himself be guided by his instincts and the fact that the little boy's eyes had sparkled and he had turned his face to fix them on his person, narrowing them with intention. Going from hideously cute to hideously terrifying in seconds.

_Manners. Do not be like that. He is a good person -the Mayor told him- You just have to listen to what he has to say. I promise we will eat a whole package of cookies later, if you behave.

It was his time to laugh. The old man was good. The word "cookies" had made the child stop looking at him in a threatening way, to emit a series of excited screams.

Children. They were the same, everywhere in the galaxy. No matter shape or color.

The man had smiled in turn, patting the bald head, retreating with a wink, yielding the field to him.

_Hi, Grogu -he said to the dwarf approaching to kneel next to the desk and extend his hand in salutation- My name is Han.

The little boy in question, extended his and touched his fingers with his claws, then sat on the edge of the desk, watching him carefully.

_As the Mayor told you, I am, Luke's brother-in-law, the Jedi who found you on the ship. His sister, Leia, is married to me and together we have a son, Ben, who must be around the same age as you.

The little boy looked away, while emitting a "pfff", with all the intention. Yes, of course, he was talking about things that were not important. Better to get to the point.

_Okay. If you want us to go to the heart of the thing, let’s go there -he affirmed- You see, boy, my wife has asked me to find a way for her brother to return to your father, without having his head ripped off on the way. And your… uncle? Boba? He told me that you are the only one who can get your daddy to forgive my stupid brother-in-law.

A very angry little boy began to gesticulate then and make a series of sounds that could only be interpreted as: _“Are you lot crazy? My old man is super mad at that moron. And he has every right to be furious at him! Why should he forgive him? Forget it!"_

He raised his hands in surrender and let him release some steam before continuing.

_Boy. Trust me, if it were up to me, between any Mandalorian and my family, there would be millions of light years apart. But, apparently, Luke hasn't forgotten your dad and, from what anyone can see from his anger at my brother-in-law, neither has he. Also, as far as I know, Mandalorians don't get married many times in their life. It's like, against clan rules, it seems.

The little boy pursed his lips as he listened to him in silence and then he brought one of his little hands to the left sleeve of his tunic. On the shoulder area, an insignia was engraved. A mudhorn. The mark of his clan, he was sure.

_Luke, make a mistake -he said, following the line that obviously had touched the boy- nobody disputes it. But he is part of your clan. Despite everything, he is family. And family, if something life has taught me, not having one of my own until recently, is too important, to spend a lot of time angry with it -he raised his hand to his head and laughed before continuing- Do you want me to confess something? Men, especially humans, do not usually have the best reactions to commitment. I made several mistakes with Luke's sister, which could be a bit similar to what he did. Not the same -because, obviously, he was not a stupid with a death wish between his eyebrows-, but similar. And, his sister, saw past my shortcomings and was able to forgive me. Now, we are very happy together. Don't you want something like that for your dad? To be completely happy?

The little boy crossed his little hands on his lap and thought for a few seconds, which made him congratulate himself internally. He was managing to convince the dwarf. He only needed to give him a little push in the right path.

_Let me tell you something, kid -he said, bringing his chair closer to sit in front of him- I'm going to explain how my wife is and you tell me if she doesn't look a little like your old man -he commented laughing and smiling, because, after all his inquiries, he was certain that, those two, were quite similar- My wife has dark hair and a very bad character -he began to relate gesturing- Usually, she gets angry because others are very slow and do not do what they should do, or because I propose ideas that she finds infantile. She does not like any kind of delay. She prefers to do things alone. She does not like to be contradicted. When we are in private, only the family, she does not talk too much, she prefers to listen. She always takes care of Ben's meals and cleaning up, because she doesn't like anyone touching him. More than once she has slapped the hand of someone who tried to do touch him without her permission -he denied, remembering that particular scene in the Senate- She is a very good shooter and, in fact, she was made a General long before I get the title. She sleeps little and she could fall asleep on anywhere. She eats at odd hours, because she is always busy. And she always fixes my clothes before going anywhere, because, _"You have to present an appropriate image, Han, we are no longer in the middle of space, in a rebellious ship"_ -he imitated her earning a laugh from the child- Everyone tends to love her, you know? She is, like, one of the few that remained of her planet and her people adore her. And those who know her, know that they can trust her, because she has a big heart. That is why people always comes to her call. Because Leia Organa, is a person, worth following. And, believe it or not, being married to me makes her happy. Because people like her require people like me or like Luke, who can make her think about herself sometimes and get her to slow a little to, actually, enjoy life, instead of living only working.

He finished, crossing his arms and giving him room to think. The boy rubbed his little hands together and began to stammer with intention staring at him, touching after his left sleeve.

How wrong he had been to think that the dwarf could not communicate. Obviously, he chose when and how to do it, in his best convenience. It didn't take a genius to understand that, right now, he was saying something like: _“Good. I'm going to help my dad give him a chance. Because he is part of the clan. Because he is not going to get a divorce, and because I also believe that he should not work hard and have someone to take care of him and make him see reason, because I cannot. Even if that someone is a moron and does not deserve it”._

The last part was more of his invention, than of the child, but the intention was there.

_You got yourself a deal, boy -he said, extending his hand again- Shall we close it with a handshake and go for the cookies the Mayor promised you?

The little boy nodded seriously, letting him move his little hand up and down.

Three hours later and a few packages of cookies less rich, he was leaving the city of Nevarro, with a solid lead and an ally.

_Leia -he told his wife through the holovid- I suggest you start looking for a Mandalorian priestess who calls herself "the armorer". Apparently, she's the cult leader of your brother's husband, and he's been looking for her without success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you things were going to start to get better


	5. Memories - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the cave? The protagonist of the drama, spill the tea to our readers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_“He had dark hair and brown eyes._

_That was the first thing he registered of the man who was treating in the middle of the sandstorm._

_Not that it was not quite common, more than half of his friends had dark hair and brown eyes, but, let's say that, after pronouncing marriage vows with the person in question, discovering that he was quite attractive, gave a plus to those characteristics._

_Probably because he didn't like people who shared his blonde hair and blue eyes. They used to be very cocky, because on Tatooine it was rare to meet people like that, so they took advantage of the scarcity of who had those attributes and made themselves a ´desired item´, going from adventure to adventure, hurting people along the way._

_Which, did not favor him at all._

_Living with his aunt and uncle, he had so little chance of getting into a relationship with a girl or a boy that, if he ran into someone who would show interest, they either ended up disgusted by his clumsiness or believed that he was teasing them, because he was blond and ´special´._

_And with his friends, he couldn't start anything on the matter. They were all too young or they were already in a relationship._

__We're going to have to remove the shirt of the termal undersuit to treat the injuries -he said after applying the spray to his head- We have been lucky enough that we don't have to bandage your skull or sew it up, but I do not believe that will be the case from your neck down._

_The other nodded and silently began to remove his armor piece by piece, placing it carefully on one side._

__I imagine that your armor is also part of your faith, right? -he commented as he rummaged through the first aid kit he had brought from his speeder- You treat it with great care. Did you have to win it? Is there a code to get it?_

**_"Oh, man, shut up and stop making a fool of yourself"_ ** _, he admonished himself, realizing that he was talking non-stop, or giving him time to answer, and out of sheer nerves._

_The Mandalorian smirked after turning to look at him and shook his head gently, obviously amused, before bringing his hands to his waist and beginning with difficulty to remove the top of his thermal undersuit._

__No, no, no, don't do that! -he stopped him- You're going to cause yourself more damage! -he snorted when he saw that the brunette looked at him with a face of **"and how do you want me to get this out of me, then?"** \- That’s why I’m here -he signaled himself- to help you. It's not going to be as simple as pulling up and that's it, but, I'm not so stupid as not to know how to remove a thermal suit without breaking it -he explained, moving to stand behind him- When I was a kid -he started to say, while holding the waist folds- I put one of these on to take a trip. Don't ask me how, but I manage to get a hard blow to the chest -he commented putting his hands between the fabric and his skin, to gently peel off the blood that had dried inside- and my aunt -he affirmed raising his hands very slowly lifting the fabric until he get it to his armpits- she did this with me, so that I would not suffer, nor will I get hurt more -he finished saying touching his neck- If you tilt your head, I will be able to pass the back part to front and that's it, we take everything out, without having to raise your arms, or put pressure on wounds._

_The other nodded and followed his instructions, for which he congratulated himself. Not a complaint or a sound of pain._

_He was getting good in his role as a doctor._

__Got damn. You are quite beaten -he commented after leaving the upper part of the suit at one side, while touching his ribs- Nice landing you had._

_He joked raising his face to see him and to find that the man was red as a tomato and looking anywhere but his face._

_He wanted to laugh. And he complained about his youth. At least he didn't blush because someone took off the equivalent of his shirt to heal him._

_Immediately after thinking this, an epiphany took place in his brain and caused him to almost drop the bottle of disinfectant he planned to use to clean the injured area. The Mandalorian wore armor. 24/7. With a thermal suit underneath. A heavy coat on top. And an arsenal of weapons. He was not used to walking or showing himself half naked. To, actually, show his face, he had to marry him._

**_'Oh my god, what I just did, possibly for him, was… Oh, hell, I'm not ready for this'_ ** _, he told himself, turning his attention to the healing, as he felt his own face, was turning the same color that colored his husband’s"_

_Din -he whispered, holding the pendant that he keep under his tunic, while he remembered those first moments together- you don't know how much I missed you.

He closed his eyes, letting the night of the Capital surround him and fill him with sounds. So different from the desert in which they met, so different from the usual taciturn attitude of his partner, so diverse and so disconcerting.

He exhaled and opened them again, remembering why he was there.

To help his sister.

Because the Republic was not yet safe and remained, for the most part, a project in the minds of the twins and the senators of some worlds. Because if anything had become clear, from that encounter on the criminal Moff Gideon's light cruiser, it was that the remnants of the Empire were still active, taking advantage of the limited presence of the Republic on the outer rim.

His own dreams, at that moment, were profoundly transformed. There was no longer going to be an academy in an isolated world, where to take his students and recreate the Jedi order. No. He could not leave the world of politics, to the whirlwind of the passions of a rebellion, that had never considered what to do with reality the day after the victory.

He had to become a leading actor in the events to come, as, apparently, it was Din's turn to do as well.

He raised both hands to his face and grunted bitterly, as Han usually did.

His husband was now the… ruler?, leader?, King?, of the Mandalorians, by right won in combat, as he had been “kindly” informed, by the Head of the House / Clan Kryze.

_"_You are lucky Jedi -she pointed out after the doors of the elevator were closed- Thank the fact that I do not like your husband very much, because otherwise, I would fulfill the duty that I have with the, for now, legitimate Manda'lor and I would execute you with my own hands , for having done what you did._

__ With all due respect, Madam -he replied with ice in his voice- I would like to see that you will try to do what you say and, I would appreciate it, if you do not use a name that is not the one that corresponds to my partner._

_The woman laughed and removed her helmet, which caused him astonishment._

_Wasn't it that they couldn't show their faces?_

__Don't be so surprise to find out that Mandalorian do not act the same, or that in what he believes is more or less an old wives tale, he didn't know that he was following an extreme position among us until recently -she said while went to the console, to examine the state of the cruiser-_

__What?_

__Your husband. The new Manda’lor. It is part of a cult within the Mandalorian tradition. Pretty extreme, if you will allow me to point out._

_He raised an eyebrow looking intently at the woman's helmet. It didn't take much training in Mandalore history to recognize the marks of the Night Owls._

__ His training makes him think that - she continued, without paying too much attention to his attitudes - a supposed path of faith is more important than his individuality. For those who belong to that sect, there is only one way of living, collectively and under a strict code of conduct, that is why their main precept is ..._

__This is the way -he whispered, remembering the words that he will hear him repeat over and over again-_

__Exactly -she said, pointing to the exit- Now I suggest you take your ship and go Jedi. They are no longer in this place, they were picked up, and we need to jump into hyperspace soon. I have very little time to train if I want to take back the darksaber that he won from Moff Gideon and take the place I have to among my people and that he had no right to take from me._

_A low laugh was felt at his side and he turned to see Obi-Wan's ghost watching the grumpy woman closely._

__ So many years have passed and she continues to believe that she is always right._

**_'Obi-Wan?'_ **

_He asked his master, trying not to show that he was speaking with a spirit, in front of the women._

__Let's go to your ship, Luke. I have a long story to tell you"_

To say that the journey to home had been informative was an understatement.

Old Ben, had told him in great detail the fall of Mandalore, the role played by Bo-Katan Kryze and his sister Satine, the traditions that his time in Mandalore had taught him and, the respective apologies, that he had given him, for making a mistake in trying to isolate him from any emotional bond with people. He himself had been in love and, although he had not choose to follow that path with whom he loved, his time as a spirit had taught him that it had been a mistake, his own and of the Order, to try to isolate the Jedi knights from the natural cycle of things.

He crossed his arms with a sigh.

He couldn't get mad at old Ben. At least he was apologetic. The others, except his father, were still determined to want to teach him the old precepts and were shocked at finding that he had gone through Jedi training while already married.

Who could knew that Force ghosts were a bunch of gossips?

In any case, the story of the darksaber and the position it held for those who will win it in combat, had caused him a gigantic headache. As if it wasn’t difficult enough to get back with Din, without that added difficulty.

Han had laughed and told him when he pointed that fact out.

_“_Look at it this way, kid. At minimum, now, you are a prince and you can aspire to woo a King, after screwing it up like you did. It would have been bad for you to continue being a farmer and try to overcome the disaster without that leverage"_

His sister had been no better than his brother-in-law when she found out.

_"_It seems perfect. It's like, the best option for you and for the Republic. He is a responsible man, considering that he looks like a devoted father, he is also an accomplished warrior, hates the Empire, and has less negative history with the rest of the Mandalorian clans than Bo-Katan Kryze. For that alone, I would pave the way for him to get Mandalore back with the help of the Senate. The fact that he's your husband is like the last ribbon to the story, Luke. Can you imagine what it means to the galactic public image of the Jedi and the Mandalorians themselves that the reigning couple is the two of you? How much is that going to benefit the Mandalorian diaspora hidden in the corners of the galaxy?_

__I think that you forget to mention how much it is going to benefit the Republic that, a warrior caste like the Mandalorians, led by someone as upright as my husband, can mean in terms of troops against what remains of the Empire -he commented, looking disapprovingly in to her eyes-_

__It’s almost as if you could read my mind -she said with a smile from ear to ear-_

__Leia! Din is mad at me! And even if he wasn't! I'm not going to let you use my husband like that!_

__Pfff, semantics. Don't be so dramatic"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necessary amount of fluff, after so much angst. Cookie?


	6. Memories - Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the cave? The protagonists of the drama, spill the tea to our readers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_“The young man's hands made him shiver from head to toe, and he couldn't help that a blush spread it all over his face, as if the teenager were himself, at the other's kind touch._

_He could hardly believe what had happened to him on that fateful and, at the same time, so surprising day, whose night, found him in such a particular situation._

_To start, he had had the worst of the encounters followed by a catastrophic crash landing. After a successive series of good results with the Guild assignments, it was meant for him to won the bad disposition of a group of bounty hunters, who had decided to set him a trap on Tatooine, as he went there to find another target. Luck had been on his side again and after a brief skirmish in the atmosphere, the opposing ship had fallen engulfed in flames. However, his had not escaped unscathed and the shots received had caused it to collapse as well. Although it had not caught fire, the blow that had hit, both he and his transport, had caused the second to be in a state of almost total uselessness and, in his case, that his body had been severely injured._

_This had led him to the second event of the day. Finding himself seeking shelter outside his ship, when he realized that a sandstorm was approaching. He had been grateful that his fall had happened near a series of caverns, stretching out into rocky mounds. Leaning against the walls, he had entered one, planning to remove his armor and try to heal his wounds, but, after advancing a few meters, he had found that he was not alone in the place and that he did not have enough energy to move to another of the caves. He almost believed that he would perish, taking the worst of deaths, one not earned in combat. Until the boy had accepted the conditions to be able to help him and there against all odds, he, had exchanged, marriage vows with him._

_He took a deep breath, trying to control his embarrassment._

_It would not be the first time that he had heard that, in conflictive situations, members of his creed had linked their lives to strangers of the way. It wasn't a situation that would put him on an undesirability list, or anything like that. He could imagine what the armorer was going to say to him when they met again: **'Bring your husband to our covert, you will teach him our traditions, it is convenient that he is so young, he can learn'**._

_Of course, before, he had to request authorization and for that, he had to travel to Nevarro. What was going to be complicated. Since he did not have his own ship after the accident. He sighed, enjoying the path his fingers followed over his ribs. How long had it been since he had last indulged himself in allow the touch of others over his skin? Too much. And in no case had he lost his helmet or allowed a portion of his armor to be completely removed, as he was now allowing._

_His eyes widened as he realized the path his thoughts were taking and he tried to look anywhere but at the boy's face._

_Of course, this caused the other to make the right assumption and conclude that the person he had married in a fit of kindness was having less than decent thoughts with him._

_Dank farrik, he was 30. He had to control himself. The boy was bandaging his ribs, not inciting him. Even if he wasn't hurt, in order to think of something like that among them, he would have to wait a while. If not, it was taking advantage of the good heart of the kid._

__Finished -he felt him say and put a hand to his ribs gratefully feeling how the bandage and the pain reliever were doing wonders on his sore muscles- Better?_

__Much better -he admitted- Thank you._

__Luke -the boy said with a smile on his lips-_

__Beg your pardon?_

__My name. Is Luke._

**_"Oh, sure"_ ** _-he thought, wanting to hit his head against the rocks- **"we haven't even introduced ourselves correctly"**_

__Din -he said hastily when he saw that the other had blushed more, thinking that, surely, he did not want to tell him his name- Din Djarin._

__Nice to meet you, Din -the boy acknowledged, laughing softly as he stored the items with which he had cured him in the case of the first aid kit-_

__What’s so funny? -he couldn't help asking when he saw that his laughter had continued-_

__Oh nothing. I was thinking that, it's going to sound like tongue-twisters, you know, our names together, Skywalker-Djarin -the blonde commented, still laughing- It's going to be hard to pronounce them together._

_He smiled in denial. He didn't understand how the boy could take things so well. Strangers to the creed, always, upon learning of its rites, used to react adversely. And here was this young man, who without hesitation had pronounced the ritual words, amused, because the rest of his life, he was going to have to use his last name next to his and they were going to sound like a tongue-twister._

_He couldn't help but bring a hand to his face and caress his cheek._

_His companions from the covert always said that the way had surprising turns, but that it always delivered, to those who followed it, people and situations of value. He hadn't come across one in all his years. Until this cave and this boy with eyes of the color of the sky, who, still smiling, had raised a hand covering his, while saying._

__I like how it sounds, Din Djarin-Skywalker"_

Why did he have to remember those things? Why? All he did was torture himself.

He though, as his helmet struck the wall of the antechamber of the Senate.

_Mando, are you okay? Cara asked when she heard the sound of the beskar hitting it-

_Yes, I'm just ... I'm remembering stupid things -he admitted, separating from the wall-

_Do they have something to do with, I don't know, let's say, a certain blond Jedi, with a very good rear who turns out to be your husband and the one that you actually have in the freezer without too much reason? -the other asked him, laughing at him-

_I hate you -he said, crossing his arms, as he turned to look at the crib in which his son rested- I'm convinced that Grogu gets all his ideas from the things he hears you say.

_Bah, you know that's not true. The naughty little guy doesn't need anyone to give him any incentive to act.

_Do not remind me. These last days, have been a challenge -he commented exhaling exhausted-

_Yeah? What have he done?

_Pursuing me everywhere, while bringing me things that, obviously, should remind me of Luke, in an obvious attempt for me to bring him home.

He admitted remembering the succession of yellow and blue stones that were scattered throughout the room that they will occupy in the covert, plus those that were in the new ship, to which had to be added, the continuous and mysterious appearances of the dark saber wherever he was.

The woman laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

_Your son knows that it hurts you to be away from the boy, now that you know he's alive, Mando. He just wants to help.

_He's too young to understand why I can't be with him.

_Or, he is at a perfect age to understand why you should. Children are very perceptive. Besides -she said, denying him- it is your fault that he thinks you have to get back with your partner.

_How come anything of this is my fault? -he asked offended-

_Oh, come on, with all that _“this is the way”_ and your obsession with keeping the members of the clans together -she explained- Do you think that Grogu is not going to believe that it is wrong that one of the members of your clan is not with you? Mando, you had him embroider the mudhorn on his tunic and risked your life last month to bring back the boys who were in the Nevarro covert and their caretakers, because _"they had to be together even if they had removed their helmets"_. Got damn. You cannot expect that the little one, who obviously idolizes you, will not try to take your teachings seriously.

He sat up, sighing and resting his arms on his thighs. She was right. Grogu, even when he wasn’t speaking like an ordinary child, listened very carefully when he spoke to him. By removing him from the path of learning with the Jedi, he had taken as a taks, preparing him to, when he was old enough, swear the same creed that guided him. As the little boy did not have, nor could he, still wear armor, he had had the sign of his clan embroidered and then, himself, had sewn it to his tunic, explaining the importance it had, within the framework of the Resol ' nare. It was logical that, Grogu, with his years of training and awake mind, would draw the conclusion that: a) Mandalorians did not divorce, b) a husband or wife, even if he does not adhere to the way, is part of his/her partner's clan, c ) clan members forgive each other and do not separate. Therefore, Luke, had to return to the clan and he, as the head of the clan, had the responsibility to forgive him and bring him back, as he had done with the scattered members of the Nevarro covert, as Cara said.

The Marshall sat next to him, laughing and elbowed him.

_Do not scramble your head so hard over this. It's not like, you have to do it immediately. Make him beg a little. But, if I were you, I would still take some time, send him before a clear message that the door is still open, because since his sister gave him the title of Prince, let's just say, there are not a few marriage proposals, for the last of the Jedi knights.

_Luke, is not the last of the Jedi Knights. Ahsoka is out there and surely there are others scattered throughout the galaxy -he said denying-

_And who cares about those in the Senate and the New Republic? -asked the other- Don't be obtuse, Mando. The guy is cute and has an unbeatable political position. To the big shots, he is, literally, the last knight of that order, which worth something.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair supporting his back.

Who would have imagined it that night on Tatooine? That the little farmer was going to become the coveted prey of the galactic nobility. Nobody.

_“_I also like the sound of it, Luke Skywalker-Djarin._

_He had answered with total sincerity, corresponding with his own, without ceasing to caress his cheek and the other's eyes had shone in the half light in which they were. For a few moments, all that was heard in the cave was their breaths. The storm that was raging outside, the air filtering between the rocks, the sounds of the animals in the distance, everything had disappeared in front of the attention that required to observe each other, truly, as a couple, for the first time._

_He could not guess what was going through the other's head, but several questions were passing through his, which he had never thought would occur to him: what would it be like to wake up next to him? Will your eyes look the same in a couple of decades? Will I be able to make someone outside my culture happy enough to follow me? What is it going to be like to live together? And, perhaps the most important of all: what will it feel like to kiss someone who has sworn to belong to you and share their life with you?_

_Because sex, it was pretty easy to imagine. That had not been lacking in his life and, with all his limitations, he had had an active and normal sexual life, for someone of his age and occupation, with the exception of one aspect, kissing. It was too risky, as much as his casual partners promised not to try to see his face if he took off his helmet, he had never been confident enough to expose himself in that way. Now nothing was stopping him from leaning down and claiming Luke's lips for himself. His husband. The person to whom he could show his face without fear or uncertainty. That he could see it too. Without taking risks. His eyes were fixed on his lips, while the thumb of the hand that caressed his cheek slid over his lower lip feeling the texture of it. Like everyone exposed to the sun from farm work, it was chapped, but still, it was soft to the touch and totally desirable._

_The boy instinctively licked the same lip that he touched and holding tightly to his wrist, without giving him too much time to think about what was happening, he got up enough to place a resounding kiss on his mouth. He smiled into the kiss, after the initial surprise, because the farmer's enthusiasm echoed his own and removed any doubts. The other's hands had released his and had positioned themselves around his head, running through his hair and keeping it in the right place so that, awkwardly, but with all the desire he could muster, could deepen the kiss at will._

_He closed his eyes enjoying the enchantment of the moment and the multiple sensations that had assailed him when he received that type of affection, in parts of his body, which he did not remember, since childhood, having been touched by hands other than his own, much less, with that degree of intimacy._

_Unfortunately, the spell did not last long, because, moments after it started, the young man abruptly separated, covering his mouth with his hands._

__ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry -he said, putting space between the two of them- You were just being nice and I… took advantage of it… forgive me… it's just that… you're attractive and I… I've never kissed anyone, because… I'm an idiot… who always misses the opportunities, according to my friends ... and I let myself go ... and ... I better shut up, because I'm embarrassing myself more..._

_He laughed when he heard him finish his litany of excuses. He was too innocent, to have that face, that body and that age. Obviously, his uncles had kept him hidden inside the farm, because that clumsiness, at nineteen, was quite difficult to fake, so easily._

_Besides, he hadn't even realized that, in any case, he had also reciprocated the kiss, so he was not taking advantage in the least. Although, he was not going to deny, that it was a push to the ego, that he considered him attractive, to the point of losing his patience to kiss him. Not that he need reinsurance. He didn't dislike his body, and he had never had any complaints about it. But the boy was a doll. And there was a significant age difference._

__We are married -he reminded him, taking his hand- it is normal for us to share a kiss and, if you agree, I would like to repeat the experience, in a little more comfortable setting._

_He told him and the other nodded, blushing and allowing him to settle them on the floor of the cave. Reclining over his side, it was easier not to put pressure on his ribs, which continued to hurt a lot and to embrace someone else's body, while their lips joined, with much more calm and finesse, under the cover of the night"_

_Thanks to the Force -said a powerful taking him out of his memories and having him jumping out of the chair in surprise- Here you are

_What? -he managed to ask, before a short woman put a child in his arms-

_Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Leia, Luke's sister. This is Ben, my son, he is three and a half years old. He already talks and goes to the bathroom alone. He already had breakfast too and, about the rest of his meals, you can ask C3PO, here -the woman told him, pointing to a golden android that was behind him, who waved- Ben, this is your Uncle Din. Be good with him, while mom is busy -the woman took the opportunity to continue, speaking to the boy, as his stupefaction didn’t allow him to say anything- Don't fight with your cousin, or I'll be upset.

_Yes, mommy -answered the child-

_Majesty -Cara greeted her, holding back a laughter- My name is ...

_I know who you are, Marshall Dune, in fact, I need you to come with me. A delicate situation has arisen that it is impossible for me to manage in person, because I must attend this session of the Senate and I need your help.

_I am at your service -his friend answered without ambiguity and with an adoring face, he rolled his eyes, he sometimes forgot that the Princess in question owed her title to the missing planet of the woman-

_Princess, excuse me -he interrupted, drawing her attention- but I was just here for ...

_To participate in the Mandalorian clan meeting mediation. I know. But guess what? -she commented, adjusting her dress- The complicated Lady Bo-Katan, decided to postpone it unilaterally, until she was sure that the Senate was going to support the recovery of Mandalore, putting all of us in a tight spot, because she alone, has behind her, two or three houses, which makes any meeting unproductive to take place after her demands have been placated. So now, it's my turn to get into that room, kiss or kick all the asses that I need to, until I get a positive vote for the enterprise of the recovery and, at least, some of the added demands that have been made to the Senate, or I'm going to have a fight within the Capital, between the Mandalorian leaders who were already housed here and another outside the Capital, between the Mandalorian leaders that she has gathered there.

He wanted to hit his forehead when he heard what the woman was saying. Yeah, that sounded like the former Mandalore leader.

_If you allow me, I can accompany you to the session and the android can act as a babysitter -he suggested, pointing to the droid- I think I have some… capacity and leverage, to dominate the wills of my people.

_Not even as a joke. This is a senatorial matter. It is my battlefield, not yours. -the woman replied- But, I will appreciate that, when the storm passes, you use your position as Manda'lor, to give her a lesson, making the clans understand that she is no longer the one in command, and that it is necessary, for a time, to low your head, if you plan to recover your home and sustain the planet that you recover, when, obviously, none of you have the funds to do so, if the Senate does not open its coffers, to facilitate it.

He nodded seriously, adjusting the child on his waist, as he did with his own son in the backpack in which he carried him, which brought a smile to the princess face.

_Apart from that, honestly, I do not trust anyone in this building. C3PO is competent, but I prefer that my son be in custody of a family member who can defend him from any attack. And, neither Luke, nor my husband or Chewie, are available today and my brother assures that you are an excellent father to… Grogu?

Hearing his name pronounced, his son sat up in the crib and emitted a series of shrieks and cooing, indicating that he was intrigued, when he saw him holding another child, his curious eyes already roaming the room and the new people in it.

_Oh, don’t you are an adorable little thing -said the woman leaning down to caress the head of his son-

He had no problem admitting it. That her husband's sister, an obvious whirlwind with a lot of authority, put on a delighted face when she saw Grogu and stroked his ears with obvious affection, had put a smile on his face.

That Luke had told her he was an excellent father, although he didn't understand where he got it, too.

_Yes. That impetuous guy is my husband Han -the woman commented, looking at his son while laughing- And yes, he's right, but I appreciated if you don't tell him that, he already has too much ego.

_You can talk to him? -he asked in amazement when he saw that he acted exactly like when he talked with Ahsoka Tano-

_It runs in the family

The woman replied, pointing to herself and her son.

Of course. All Skywalkers had to be Jedi and possess the same powers that his son had. Magnificent. He wanted to hits his head on the wall again. He was surrounded by wizards of legend.

_Very good gentlemen -Leia said, getting up and winking at them before heading out the door- We have to retire, have a beautiful day.

_See you later Mando, don't wait for me awake -Cara said, now laughing without dissimulation, after patting him on the shoulder and following the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, so... XDDD!!  
> Let me know your thoughts and suggestions in the comment section!


	7. The calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite Marshall gets a disturbing news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_Forgive me for asking your Highness, but where are we going?

She questioned the Princess, after leaving his friend and the children who had been left in his care, in the antechamber.

_To the hangar -she answered, extending a communicator to her- At 0600 today, my communications specialists, meaning the Wookie who assists my husband, intercepted a distress signal from Morak, from a certain Migs Mayfield, addressed to a Marshall in service to the New Republic, named Cara Dune. Which, as you can imagine, drew some attention, since, according to the record, delivered to the Karthon Chop Fields, the Marshall in question had asserted that he himself had died, on a mission against the remnants of the Empire, on that same planet.

 _"Dan Farrik! We should never have freed that stupid!”_ -she thought, mentally facepalming herself- _“Not only has he not left that planet yet, but he also comes and fuck things up like this!”_

_I can explain ... -she began to say, but the woman stopped her-

_To be honest. I'm not interested in an explanation of the past. What really matters is the message that he send and the reasons he gives for contacting you. I suggest you listen to him, while we take the elevator.

The Princess pointed, entering the device and closing the door behind them both, while she activated the communicator.

_Hello Marshall! -the recording began- I know, it was not in the agreement to call any of you, but something important came up and I think you need to know about it.

 _“Better be important, stupid son of a Bantha”_ -she thought as played the recording again-

_You’ll see, I was trying to get out of this wonderful place where you left me and… I came across a second imperial base. Smaller than the one we blow up, but quite populated with stormtroopers.

It did not surprise her. The same thing had happened in Nevarro. It seemed like it was a custom of the Empire. Two heads in the same territory. If one falls, the other takes its place.

_It turns out that, as I am not too skilled to earn enough in the local towns to provide me with a ship, since they are scarce here and are very expensive, it occurred to me to play the same little game we played together and infiltrate the base to steal one of their ships.

She, literally, hit her forehead with her hand. The guy was a moron. The Princess laugh quietly when she saw her doing it and crack a side look in wich one could almost read the _“men, they are all the same idiots”_ written in golden letters.

_The fact is that, the first phase of the plan, went fantastic, I intercepted a small transport, disarmed the couple of soldiers who were in it, took the uniform of one and got inside. But, can't you guess what happened?

Was the idiot, seriously asking her that, on an open broadcast, on the New Republic frequency?

_The base didn't have a fucking ship, because it was a damn prison and, now, I was trapped inside too.

She laughed. He deserved it. Why he was telling her that? What did he want? That she go to Morak to look for him?

_I know you're thinking that I deserve it, because I’m an ass, and you're probably right. But since I couldn't get out, I tried to see how to make the best of the situation I was in, and began to check what prisoners were in this place. Perhaps, I managed to get them to join my cause and we took the prison and their resources anyway.

She could imagine him doing that without a problem. Especially knowing what imperial prisons meant to those incarcerated there. The few comrades who had been taken prisoner, in her time of service at the front, had related the torture sessions and the constant sadism, after each movement and space of the day on those facilities.

_I found a couple that were worth it and I started to design my plan before finishing, you know, I kept going through the files and I came across one that had no name, no species, no world of origin. Simply the legend: Mando - Moff Gideon.

She looked up in amazement and the Princess nodded.

_And I remembered that you had talked about that son of a bitch. And nobody in the galaxy says Mando to anything other than a Mandalorian. Tell me sentimental, but, I came to like the fucker, he vouched it for me, after I stabbed him in the back and I also admire the fact that he is a good dad for his little green guy.

She sighed resignedly. Yes, his friend managed to generate that feeling in those who knew him. Despite being a dangerous guy, with quite a bad character and armed to the teeth. You saw him with Grogu, while the little one made a mess around him and brought him things for him to observe and approve and it made you smile instantly. As long as he won't talk and screw up, being as delicate as a krayt dragon in the middle of a bazaar, most of the people who cross his path used to appreciate him a lot.

_So, I said to myself: Mayfield, if you are going to get out of this, you are going to take this Mando and you are going to notify the Marshall and the other Mando that his kingsman is with you.

It wasn't a bad plan. Especially since the criminal did not say his true motivation: that the Mandalorian in question will be a mayor help in his escape plans. Wounded or not, imprisoned or not, a Mandalorian, was a warrior to fear. She had seen it in every skirmish they had together with his friend and in the skills that the recovered members of the Nevarro covert had shown to possess. There was one in particular, who belonged to the Vizsla clan, the only one who had not removed his helmet when they had to flee, which was basically a tank with legs. The firepower and melee damage he had displayed when they returned to training was to hiss in admiration.

Therefore, rescuing one, under the excuse that he was doing it, as a thank you to another, for the creed they held, would have forced the rescued creed member to put a much greater effort and destructive power at the service of the criminal.

_I had to wait until the special guard that had been assigned to the Mando, was renowed to have a window of opportunity to get in, because the cell was heavily guarded on the outside. Apparently, no one wanted to enter it. The guy had blown up a bunch of stormtroopers. Although, if you ask me, they had been looking for it. From what I could gather from their talks, they had tried to obtain certain “favors” , knowing that the Mandos are scarce and because this particular one was "especially interesting" in that sense. I do not know if I explain myself.

A Mandalorian woman. Damn Moff Gideon had caught a Mandalorian woman. If this information spread it among Mandalorians, things were meant to get ugly really fast. The Mandos were very upset that someone dared to touch any of their own, especially if it was a child or a woman. Not because they were obtuse male chauvinist, but because that type of subjugation was considered an unforgivable crime due to its intimacy, especially if the woman in question was engaged to someone of her creed.

_So, as soon as I saw an opening, I got in. The place was totally dark. Before I could speak a word, I ended up against the wall, imprisoned by the girl who, let me tell you, was a fury.

 _"Do not tell me. I cannot explain why" -_ she reasoned denying-

_Thanks to whatever is up there, I was able to explain to her that I knew another Mando, that I wasn’t an stormtrooper, that I was trying to rescue her, because, as the one we know says, _“this is the way”_. The woman immediately released me and demanded that I tell her where I had gotten what I had said. It turns out that when I told her about the other Mando and his little green guy, she knew them. She told me she was the armorer of the group your Mando belonged to, can you believe it? Anyway, we get of the cell together Marshall, and, currently, we are hiding and escaping the prision stormtroopers patrols. We need extraction and fast. She’s severely wounded and I’m not so fine as well. I attach the coordinates of our hide out. Please hurry.

She brought one of her hands to his mouth.

The armorer.

They had looked for her everywhere. No one knew what had become of her. She had never contacted the escapees from the covert, to reunite them, and, in fact, they had feared the worst, when, after checking the armory more closely, they had found that the metal that she was melting when they said goodbye, was hastily stowed, under the forge, along with much of the woman's armor, except for her helmet.

_I have to go back and tell Mando -she said, heading towards the elevator controls, but the woman stopped her-

_No, Marshall. The Manda’lor Djarin cannot leave Chandrila until the clan meeting mediation is settled. A rescue that involves him on it is impossible.

_You don't understand -she clarified- That woman is like the priestess of his group. It is the one that keeps the knowledge of how to forge their armor in the ancestral way. There are hardly others like her. If they do not recover it, it would greatly affect the political position that he now has, by possessing the dark saber.

_I understand perfectly -the Princess replied- That's why I'm sending you to rescue her, along with the only warrior as capable than the leader of the Mandalorians, that I know.

_You're kidding -he commented, with wide eyes- Wasn't that he was not available today?

_To babysit my son -the other replied with a short laugh, as she went out into the hall after opening the elevator door- To go and kick some imperial asses, Luke, is always available.

And so, it was. Next to a modified Y-Wing, stood, in all his Jedi clothing, the brother of the Princess, the husband of her friend, the famous Luke Skywalker.

_Hi sexy blonde bombshell -she greet him laughing- Your sister tells me that we are going on a hunt together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, blame me for saying what everyone's thinking, but, Luke is the original sexy blonde bombshell XD!!!


	8. The gossip droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C3PO, it's better than any talk show host...and we love it for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_Master Djarin, I think we should prevent that the children ...

_I'm not your master, droid, stop calling me that

_But you are the husband of Master Luke. The Princess said that to R2 and me.

He sighed heavily. Ever since her husband's sister left, the annoying droid, not only had not stopped talking, but insisted on calling him _"Master Djarin"_

Three hours. A full three hours, listening to anecdotes from Luke, which he had not asked, while his son and his cousin, ran through the Senate gardens, totally unconcerned about what was going on around.

_“Jawas are horrible beings. They imprisoned R2D2 and me. Luckily, I was able to convince Master Luke to buy us. Although it didn't take much, he has always been a good boy with a great heart"_

_“Master Luke did not want to leave, but General Kenobi convinced him. He had to train to be a Jedi like his father, and aside from that, when we got back to the farm, his uncles had been assassinated. It was a horrible, horrible moment, Master Djarin. Master Luke wept bitterly over their remains"_

_“And in the canteen we met General Solo. I don't want to talk about others when they are not present, but I have never really liked him. He always gives me unpleasant nicknames and insists on ordering me to shut up or threatens me to take out my voice synthesizer "_

_"We did not arrive on time. Alderaan had been destroyed. To add insult to injury, an Imperial ship forcibly towed us away. The good thing is, we managed to get something positive out of the experience, because, between Master Luke, General Solo and Chewbacca, they managed to rescue Princess Leia. Did I tell you that Chewbacca is General Solo's co-pilot and second in command? He is a Wookie and has a very kind family, who live in Kashyyyk. The bad thing was, we lost General Kenobi, at the hands of Darth Vader "_

_"Master Luke is a great pilot, did I tell you he practically destroyed the first Death Star by himself?"_

_“Is Mandalore an ice planet? Because Hoth was and it was horrible. Yo don’t wanna know the scary anecdotes of that place that Master Luke has"_

_"We separated. I went with the Princess and R2 with Master Luke, because he was going to train to Dagobah. R2 says that the Jedi master who resided there was of the same species as little Master Grogu. And that he had a hideous character. But R2 knew him from before, and according to him, it is not a characteristic of the species, but of Master Yoda in particular. Apparently, he always had a bad temper. But he was the most skilled of the Jedi, despite being as small as little Master Grogu"_

_“Finding out that Darth Vader was his father and fighting with him, losing his hand in battle, greatly affected Master Luke. He insists on calling him Anakin. Which was his name before the Jedi and before his fall. Anakin Skywalker. According to what he learned from other Jedi masters, losing control of his emotions led to his fall into the dark side of the Force. Although the master says that the sentence it is not so tangent, that while it is preferable for a Jedi knight mental health, not having strong emotional relationships, living without emotions is an impossible goal and one of the reasons why the Jedi were extinguished at the hands of the Empire"_

_"Then Master Luke interceded so that General Solo would be released, but it all ended in the Princess executing that horrible being and they all managed to save themselves, again, miraculously, and then go on to complete the mission of destroying the new Death Star"_

_"The Ewok thought I was a deity, can you believe it?"_

_“At the end, the Master was right and his father managed to escape from the Emperor's leash by seeing how he tortured him, saving his life. That is why he wanted to open an Academy and reorganize the Order, because he was sure that, if the Jedi followed a new path, kinder and full of positive feelings and control of negative ones, the result would be that, never, a child, will go through, what his father went through. I must say that the call of little Master Grogu filled him with joy, because he believed that he was going to be his first Padawan, which is how the Jedi call their apprentices. But he didn't feel so bad when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to be, because he had led it back to you"_

_It doesn’t matter. Don't call me _"Master"_ , that's my husband's title -he told him- If you want to call me by some designation, use the term _“Mister_ ”.

_Not Manda’lor?

_You are not a Mandalorian, so no, restrict yourself to Mister.

_As you say, Mister Djarin.

_Don't use my surname neither.

_But it's your surname. If I just say Mister, no one is going to know who I'm talking to.

_Nor will they know if you say so, because my surname it is not public knowledge! -he exclaimed, losing patience- Look, I can see that, my husband, shares many, many things with you. My name among them. But, in my culture, or, at least, in my group within my culture, the use of one’s name and surname is reserved for private moments, between members of the same clan. Among members of different clans, we call ourselves brother or sister, or we use other substitutes, like the one I just suggested to you. One’s name is too important to be used lightly.

_So, you can’t call little Master Grogu by his name?

_No, I am his father, I already formally carry out the Gai bal manda, our adoption rite, I will always use his name, in private. In public, he is my ad'ika, my son.

_Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad Grogu -said the droid with reverence in its voice- It must have been an emotional moment.

He was grateful to wear the helmet when he heard the golden droid pronounce the words of the aforementioned rite perfectly, because, otherwise, his jaw would have reached the floor in surprise.

_I'm sorry. I think I should have informed you that, at the Princess's suggestion ...

_You added Mando'a to your language data base? -he finished sighing again, the woman weaved her nets really far-

_My main role is to be a protocol droid. Handling the language of my Master's husband, falls within the parameters of my programming -answered the talkative android, and then exclaimed- Little Master! Don't eat that frog!

_Dan Farrik! -he exclaimed turning to approach the little ones- Grogu! I told you that one frog was enough! You are going to get yourself sick!

_Uncle Din! It is the third one that he has eaten! -Ben commented laughing when he saw that his son tried to give him the other frog he was holding- No, Grogu, I don't eat frogs, although, you’re right, I'm hungry.

He rolled his eyes. At which point morning has passed and noon have arrived?

_Hey -he said to the little ones when he got to his side and released the poor amphibian that his son had clutched in his hands while lifting the child on to his arms- what do you say if we go and have lunch inside?" -the children nodded and he turned to see the droid- C3PO, can you tell me where the Princess's residence is?

_Of course, Mister! I'll be happy to take you all and in there we'll order a proper meal for Master Ben.

_Give me your hand, Ben -he said to the boy, holding out his hand- I don’t want for you to let go until we have reached your house.

-Yes, uncle -replied the little one, clinging to his hand-

_See? Your cousin is a very polite boy -he commented to his son- You should learn from him.

_Actually, it's not that I want to disappoint you, or anything, Mister, but ... -the android interrupted him-

_ What did the Princess promise him in exchange for behaving well and paying attention to me? -he asked, sighing for the umpteenth time after understand what the machine implied, he should have realized that it was too good to be true-

_It was Uncle Luke not mom! He told me that he is going to take me flying in his X-Wing if: _“you behave well with my husband and you don't give him a hard time, since I need to recover points with him and I will not do it if my nephew behaves like a little wild thing"_! -an involuntary laugh escaped him when he heard the perfect imitation of the little boy- Of course my dad told him that was impossible, because, you were more angry with him than a Tusken Raider with someone who crossed his territory and, that, was going to cost him more than flying lessons and my nice behavior, for him to get back into your pants. However, I do not understand that last part. Uncle Din, wouldn't it be very awkward for Uncle Luke to get into your pants?

It was decided. He was going to introduce this Solo's forehead with a table when they were able to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor, poor Din XDDD!!  
> Once again, you can leave your ideas, suggestions and comments! I promise to read them and reply!
> 
> Gai bal manda: According to the internet, the formula that follows the Mandalorian adoption rite is "Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad", which literally translates to "I know your name as my child", followed by the name of the person being adopted.


	9. A complicated session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Senate of the New Republic decides on the fate of Mandalore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_Dear colleagues, surely Senator Organa, does not want us to sanction an absolute ban.

_It is exactly what I propose -she commented to the representative of Lastherya- The metal of which the petition resolves about, is not only scarce, but also has a characteristic that makes it impossible to convert it into a safe exchange currency from now on.

_Could you be so kind as to reveal to us, what is this characteristic you are talking about, Senator?

_Of course, Senator Quinu, this metal is the fundamental link of the religious beliefs of Mandalore and as such, will be reclaimed by his inhabitants, as it was robbed from them in the Great Purge by the Empire, as it is guaranteed by the Chart of the New Republic that we redacted.

_Mandalore, is currently a desert planet.

_Not for long -said the Princess, smirking- The Mandalorian diaspora, as you know, is gathered in and around our Capital. Once the Empire has fallen, they have managed to gather enough forces to assume the recolonization of the planet.

_ And how that is related to the need to prohibit the commercialization of beskar? Surely, the same Mandalorians will find it beneficial that the value of it is so high, if it helps them to finance their ambitions of colonization.

_Obviously, the representative of the Klonht Metals Union is unaware of the Mandalorian culture -Senator Augusta from Thyr pointed out, wich can be easily translated to: “ _they don’t give a shit about the value of the thing, because they do not want to sell it”_ -

_Mandalorians are bounty hunters, Senator. They are not religious saints.

_The Mandalorians were forced to become armed arms of different guilds -she acknowledged- as a result of the inaction of the old republic and the intervention of the Sith, to which the actions of the Empire were added, but today, their ambitions are the to return to a better time, to the values and structure of his past.

_I insist again, I do not see the benefit for the Senate of the New Republic, which, an armed group, returns to settle on its planet, reviving ghosts of the past, while amassing an arsenal of weapons forged from one of the most important, scarce and strong metals that exist.

_ Let’s say Senator -she intervened before anyone else spoke- that our Institution turns its back on Mandalore again. Let's imagine that we continue to trade their beskar and limit trade routes to and from the planet. Then think about the conflicts we have on the rise in the areas not reached by the core and the resistance to disappearing from the remnants of the Empire. How long would it be before someone with, an inch of inteligence, whispered into the Mandalorian diaspora's ear, achieving their alliance and, with it, their firepower? Is it that I need to remind those present here, that the Mandalorian are known as the most capable body of warriors and hunters, after the Jedi knights?

_My questioning, and do not take it the wrong way, Senator, are the following factors: internal conflicts and time. Likewise, no one ignores what you have just described, nor does anyone fail to know that the surviving clans of Mandalore, which constitute what you name as the Mandalorian diaspora, cannot live together in peace and remain in a constant state of confrontation, which leads us to establish that their organization, as a threat, is something that looks like a very distant possibility in time -commented the Senator from Turdicia- In fact, I consider it much more likely, close and feasible for your brother to rebuild and train a whole new Jedi Order before Mandalore regains his firepower. And that would really be were I think that my vote prefers to go. Granting the funds or finding the means to facilitate them, so that it can once again rebuild the swords of the New Republic, thanks to capable hands of Master Skywalker.

The Princess's eyes flashed predatory.

It was common knowledge that his brother was desired and courted by various members of the Senate, openly and blatantly. His appearance, origin and notorious powers, made him a prey coveted by all those miserable slobs who, at the first problem, closed their pockets and ran to hide under their beds.

For this, she had been enormously grateful, the night his brother had communicated, after their surprise meeting on the destroyed Imperial cruiser, giving her the news that his person had never, in fact, been available, to all those miserable.

_"_Stop, Luke, stop. I do not understand anything. Who is alive and why does it put you in this state? And how is it that you left to look for a student and return empty-handed? And try to breathe, please. Remember that you can't lose control like this._

_The holovideo of her brother showed him sitting in his X Wing, visibly affected by whatever had happened. His human hand covered his face and she could see how he forced himself to regulate his breathing, according to the teachings of the Force given by his teachers. In front of her, Han, who was rocking his son, observed and used his gaze to express the same thing she thought: Luke had not lost it for a long time, what had been so serious as to disrupt him like that?_

__ His name is Din, Din Djarin -he replied after several minutes- He is a Mandalorian and is the father of my student._

__A Mandalorian? -Han asked- Are you crazy, Luke? After what we went through with that bastard of Fett, I thought you might have learned to put distance with those guys._

__Han, the Mandalorian is the father of the boy who called Luke._

__Same thing. They are dangerous guys. I bet his son is too. Trust me boy, find a friendlier student to start with._

__His son is a quarter of my leg, Han. He is highly Force - sensitive, but not dangerous in any way. Not at this moment. And besides, he is not his son. Not biological, at least. Din is human, Grogu, the child, is of the species of Master Yoda._

__So, he's an orphan -she pointed out, remembering what she knew of that society- Adopted in Mandalore’s tradition_

__Are you sure about that? Because look, I've seen weirder things in my life, in terms of interspecies couples._

__Din is married, Han._

__And since when that has stopped someone?_

__Since Mandalorians do not cheat on their partners, nor do they marry more than once. And Din has done neither one thing nor the other._

__And how do you know that with such certainty? -she asked when saw the way his brother defended this guy Din- Because you sound too sure of the attitudes of this man._

__I know how Din is, Leia. I know who he is. I know who his husband is, too -he told her with bright eyes, almost on the verge of tears-_

__Oh, Luke, honey -she whispered in understanding- I'm so sorry. Why didn't you ever tell us?_

__Because I didn't think he would come back for me. It wasn't too relevant on Tatooine, you know? And then, with everything that happened, I kept putting off finding out about him, because Jedi can't have those kinds of attachment, Leia._

__Wait a minute. Let me see if I understand -asked her husband, sitting in front of the projection with Ben already asleep in his arms- You, are telling my wife, your sister, that, you are married to a Mandalorian? How? When?_

__It was shortly before I met you and Chewie. I got stuck away from the farm because my speeder broke, during a sandstorm. He was being pursued by members of the Bounty Hunter Guild and had shot down his ship nearby. We found ourselves by chance in one of the caves, seeking refuge. He was very badly injured and could not remove his armor, or heal himself ..._

__His creed prevented him to so -she remembered, denying. He is an orthodox Mandalorian. He couldn't show his face to people outside of his clan._

__Unless you married him -his brother acknowledged, smiling and she wanted to laugh at the enamored sight, evidently the man had left a very favorable impression-_

__You're screwing me. Did you marry the guy to save his life? How old were you when I met you? You were a kid!_

__I was 19, Din 30._

__So, he was a pedophile._

__Han!_

__11 years, Leia. 11 years. At the very least, he was a craddle robber._

__I forced him to accept me Han. Din did not want to. He said it was too much to ask._

__And he was right. 11 years, it's a huge thing. If Ben showed up with a partner with that age difference, I'd shoot that person out of the house._

__Han, shut up._

__I'm right and you know it. Especially when the "husband" has been missing in action all this time._

__I'm sorry to say it, Luke, but Han's right about that._

_His brother put his hands to his face and they both froze when they saw that the ever-circumspect Jedi was crying is heart out._

__He ... he thought I was dead ... he returned to look for me and found the remains of the farm ... he says that some neighbors helped him bury ... what he thought were my ashes ... He mourned ... all this time ... he almost fainted when he saw me ... He doesn't even want to talk to me ... or let me near his son ... he was very angry ..._

__Damn, poor guy_

_Her husband whispered at her side and she had to agree with him. Imagine a person who you thought was dead from so long ago appears in front of you. Because many years had passed, since they met and rescued her. Nine, if memory served her well._

__And in all this time, boy, did it not even occur to you to find out if the guy you were married to was still alive or if he had looked for you?_

_His brother denied, still crying bitterly._

__Luke, you couldn't know ..._

__Damn, he could not know. Look, I still think he's a cradle robber, Leia, but I'm on the Mandalorian's side. Nine years of mourning. Nine. He buried what he believed to be his husband's ashes and, suddenly, he finds him, alive and well, by pure chance, because this kid didn’t move a finger, having the means, to look for him. You should be grateful that you got out of that ship alive, Jedi Master, because if it had been me to whom you did something like that, I would have turned you into a strainer with my own gun._

_Needless to say, this caused her brother to literally have his heart broken. He burst into profuse and heartfelt tears. Which, being so in tune with the Force, generated a wave of sadness, which hit her and her son, despite the distance, causing the little one to start crying, almost at the same rate as his uncle._

__Luke, calm down and come home -she said seriously- R2, bring the ship to the Capital and land in our backyard. When you arrive we will talk._

_She cut off the communication and turned to her husband with an unfriendly face._

__ I want to make this very clear, husband. My brother, it is not negotiable. He is a person who normally lives on the edge of sanity, thanks to the sensitivity to the Force that we inherit. He is bound to make mistakes and that does not mean that he is a bad person for it._

__But Leia ..._

__Leia, nothing. By pure chance, we still have him alive and by our side, and not as a hermit in some swamp, like the last of his teachers, scratching in insanity. I am convinced that this is thanks to the fact that there have been people who have nurtured, loved and protected him. And we will continue to do so. Because I'm not going to lose the only family, other than you and Ben, that I have._

_Her husband sighed and stroked his son's back._

__I was too harsh with him, I’m sorry._

__Not that much. You are right on the content. It was an error of colossal magnitude. But it can still be fixed._

__How?_

__Luke said it, didn't he? -She explained, smiling- His husband almost fainted when he saw him, he doesn't even want to talk to him, or for him to approach his son and he's super angry with him._

__No, no, no, woman. I don't want a Mandalorian for a brother-in-law. They are dangerous guys!_

__I am also a dangerous person, Han Solo. And, thanks to the fact that your huge mouth led you to screw up, you are going to help me so that this Din Djarin fix things up with my brother "_

_It is in the name of my brother that, precisely, I bring these requests to the consideration of the honorable Senate -she commented, enjoying each of her words in advance-

_Always so noble and selfless -one of the flatterers of the place pointed out- however, I believe that, if we can dialogue with Master Skywalker, we can make him see that assisting the conflicting clans of Mandalore is counterproductive for the New Republic.

_ Taking into account that, if you do that, you would be suggesting to my brother that he forsake his husband, who is the new leader of the Mandalorians, and their son, I think that, your words, would not achieve the desired effect, my dear Senator.

There was an instant silence among the representatives of the New Republic, followed by a burst of murmurs, as they were able to assimilate the bomb.

_Is Master Skywalker married?

_Since when?

_ Why was the Senate not informed of this union?

_Do the Mandalorian clans have a new king?

Questions from those present were silenced by Senator Gresba, who served as temporary president of the body.

_Senator Organa -she told her- I don't want anyone to draw the wrong conclusions, so I would appreciate it if you could explain this… news to us.

_Of course, my esteemed colleagues -she commented with the greatest naturalness- The Senate was not informed of the union between my brother and the new Manda’lor, because it took place long before the fall of the Empire. In fact, they have been married for nine years -the murmurs reawakened after this and she had to be silent for a few minutes until they fell quiet to continue- As you know, there are different clans and groups within the Mandalorian culture. My brother-in-law belongs to one of those who are considered orthodox, within them ...

_Death Watch...

_The Death Watch disappeared Senator, but yes, from what I understand, the new Manda’lor belongs to a group that descends from it.

_My God, the Mandalorians are in the hands of a religious fanatic

_I suggest you watch your words, Senator. It is my brother-in-law you are talking about -she warned with a threat in his voice- On the other hand, didn't you just say it? That my brother is noble and selfless. Do you really think he could have married a dangerous fundamentalist? And the excuse of his religion is not a valid one. My family is Jedi. We are part of a religious warrior order. That I have chosen a secular life does not erase the fact that my brother is a Master within it.

_And this new Manda’lor, what position does he have to our New Republic? -asked the President-

_Neutral. What other position can he have? We are not a relevant factor in his enterprise to recover Mandalore, we do not show interest in protecting its culture and resources, nor do we offer trade routes or funds for the reconstruction of their planet. Why should he care about our political situation when we show no interest in theirs? -she commented shrugging-

_ That is a harsh accusation, Senator. Mandalore, has not been a problem brought to the table by anyone up to this point.

_And the requests of Lady Bo-Katan Kryze, ladies and gentlemen? Didn't point out this problem? -she argued- The woman has been asking for our help for years, and we always leave her to wait.

_The lady in question is too unstable -one of the Senators explained- and she has never had the support of most clans after her demise from power.

_But it does not mean that we haven’t had anyone who “brough the problem to the table” before, ladies and gentlemen -she explained- The question now is: Are we going to turn our backs on Mandalore and the Mandalorians again? Because their new leader wields the dark saber and his people will follow him. And the Jedi will also march with him, because my brother plans to rebuild the Order alongside his husband, on the planet he intends to recover. Is the Senate willing to lose, by the pettiness of not extending the necessary and reasonable funds and restrictions, the combat corps of the Old Republic, when it has no replacement in the New for them and the constant threat of the imperial remnants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the planets and senators described here exist on any part of the Star Wars universe. I made sure they were not on the official lists of planets, so as not to generate unnecessary debate.  
> As always, comments are appreciated!


	10. The Rescue - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara and Luke begin the search in Morak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

Morak, was still in the same condition as it was when they leave the planet.

A rugged and wild land, populated with vegetation and natives unfriendly to the Empire. As soon as they descended on the ground, they verified that they were quite far from the coordinates sent by Mayfield and that this were impossible to reach with a ship, since they were in a mountainous area.

_He looked for the higher ground to defend himself better -the Jedi commented, watching the path-

_That is a rookie assumption -she replied, strapping her main weapon to her shoulder and a couple more to her waist- Not always the higher ground, favors the warriors who defend it. Especially not, if you are waiting for a rescue and you are injured. You only hinder the efforts of those who can rescue you and delay the operation. It would have been much more useful, if that moron, had kept moving, over all this jungle -she said pointing to their surroundings and throwing him a backpack with first aid kits- Stormtroopers, are not necessarily brilliant, they trust too much in their numbers and the vegetation and the population, would have played against them.

The Jedi sighed and did not contradict her, straightening his backpack and securing it over his suit, which had lost the dramatic cape in favor of practicality. At least, a smart guy was in one of her teams.

They started walking, leaving the ship behind. According to the Princess' brother, his astromech, would take over piloting in case it was needed or they were under enemy fire.

She smirked. Her friend, the droid hater, had found himself a husband, who treated them like human beings. It was crazy how different and at the same time similar those two were.

_ Do you know how Mando met Grogu? -she asked as they advanced-

_No, neither of them has wanted to talk to me ... since, you know -replied the other, taking off him the branches of the trees-

_An imperial officer commissioned him to capture the child dead or alive and take him to his hideout in Nevarro. The little boy had a beskar camtono as a price tag on his head. Obviously, it was an operation outside of the Guild's control, otherwise, they would have asked for their lion's share and Mando would not have been able to have the armor he has today.

_What?! -he asked surprised-

_Anyway. He only left them have the child for a while. You know how he is. He couldn't resist a pair of large, glowing eyes and ended up risking his life and that of his fellow covert brothers, along with the secret of their location, in order to rescue the boy.

_Yes ... that sounds like him -her companion admitted with a smile-

_That is how I met him. Running away from these guys with the kid. He travel to Sorgan and we had a little altercation outside the local bar, which ended with both of us pointing at each other, while the child looked at us drinking a bowl of soup.

The blond laughed when he heard her and it was her turn to smile as they continued at accelerated steps. She wasn't going to deny it. The memory also made her laugh. They had been two idiots. Never occur them to ask before drawing their guns and fists.

_ Anyway, the fact is that we ended up protecting a village of distillers of Spotchka, who were being harassed by a group of local criminals who had taken over an AT-ST.

_Damn, that is a tough device to fight on foot

_Yeah, we thought the same, but the villagers were right, they couldn't move to another place, they had to protect their land and we helped them to do so. Furthermore, we knew that one of those things couldn't be left loose either, not if there were still people who belonged to the Empire active out there who could put their claws over it again.

_I agree. The battle of Endor and the destruction of the Second Death Star did not guarantee the galactic peace, nor the disappearance of the Empire. For Leia, Han and me, along with an important group, but not the majority, of Senators, it has been very difficult to make the other leaders of the Galaxy understand that a vigilant attitude must be maintained and that the outer rim cannot be abandoned to its good luck.

_We have heard of that, Mando and I -she let it slide with intention- Apparently, you have become an attraction among those cockatoos and political union offers have rained on you.

_As Leia told the Senator for Turdicia, my person is not available for political marriages ... -answered the other, stopping when he realized what she had just said- Did he think I was contemplating those offers?

_Pff, boy, you are a Prince and the last active Jedi Knight with influence, you have not written to him, you have not appeared in Nevarro after all these months, you have not contacted his son with that voodoo that you share, nor have you made public that you are married. Excuse me to put it in this way but what the hell do you think Mando will believe?

_That I was giving space to his anger to diminish!

_That much space? -she asked raising an eyebrow before passing him to continue walking- Prince, Mando is an attractive and strong guy and now he added Kingship to his appeal, although he keeps saying that he is not interested in the position, everyone knows that he is going to take it. It is natural for him to command. Without forgetting that he is one of those men who knows how to inspire others and who now owns one of the most important legendary artifacts in the Galaxy. How long do you think it's going to pass before, I don't know, half Mandalore is after his sexy bones? Not that I do not consider that you are right to feel sure of your attractiveness, but nobody, nobody is that hot that they get a guy like him to wait so long after screwing it the way you do.

_Han says the same thing -said the Jedi, following her again- Give him a sign, or anyone will end up stealing him from you.

She raise a hand to his face in denial, while laughing openly. Yes, she could imagine the Princess's husband, saying those words, with a sarcastic grin painted on his face.

During the entire process of the Rebellion, the General's flowery expressions had been a source of legend among the soldiers. The guy hooked a Princess, he had no respect for the chain of command or formalities, he was a genius piloting his ship, he had a multitude of contacts, he drank like a barrel, he had fun with the same things as common people and, that, make him, to the boys and girls, who did not belong to the ruling classes of the Galaxy, the ultimate badass.

_General Solo has a point. Mando, penniless, with a ramshackle ship, with a child of breeding age in tow and an imperial bounty on his head, almost stayed to live in Sorgan with an adorable widow, who, to be honest, was super excited by the possibility of joining him to her family, despite all the disadvantages that he had and without even knowing how he looked like under his helmet. And, let me tell you, the girl, was not despicable to see at all. If it has been me in his place, I would have stayed. And I know for fact that Mando had his serious doubts about not abandoning his creed and doing it.

Silence.

The next quarter of an hour passed in almost absolute silence, interrupted only by the sounds of the animals.

She rolled her eyes at the other's drama. He had not stayed. His friend had kindly thanked the opportunity and left, not only because Grogu still had a price on his head and the danger remained latent, but because, as he himself had said: _he could not do it_.

At the time, she had thought that, the guy, had a long-term relationship issue, or some disfiguring scar, after all, he would not be the first warrior she met with mental problems or ashamed of war wounds. However, when she saw him with the Jedi for the first time, she knew that, in reality, his friend had lived all that time, with a broken heart, loving a person he believed dead and who he had never been able to erase from his head. Sadly, in that shitty reality they had to live in, it was not uncommon either. And, from the looks of it, the Jedi had felled the same.

_Mando overeacted -she said turning to see him when she grows tired of the others silence- and it is because he is still very much in love with you. But with each passing day, he doubts more if you think of him in the same way. For now, he covers it with work and with Grogu's upbringing, but it will not be long until he is convinced that it is because you do not want to be with him and that is why you did not look for him and let him believe that you were dead, and, traditionalist or no, you must remember that, now, he makes the rules among the Mandalorians. If he thinks that it is better to divorce so as not to have you chained to a relationship that you do not want to sustain, that moron martyr is going to cut his heart to pieces, but he is going to let you go.

The Jedi stopped and crossed his arms to see her with a smile.

_Din is lucky to have you as a friend

_Din?

_My husband. Your friend. His name isn’t "Mando". His name is Din. Din Djarin Skywalker.

_Ah... is going to be difficult to pronounce your surnames together, boys -she commented, raising a hand to scratch the back of her neck, while the other burst out laughing-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I love Cara too much XDDD !!!  
> As always, comments are appreciated!


	11. The best therapists are Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On why we ALL love Leia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

She entered her house and closed the door, to, with a sigh, lean on it.

The Senate had been a living hell. The debate had taken a lot of hours, the negotiations too. Thanks the Force, the voting had been quick and, although several Senators had sought to intercept her to satisfy their curiosity about what had been aired in the session, she had been able to escape with a speed that Han would have celebrated.

_Tea?

She felt someone asked, as a steaming mug appeared in front of her face, held by a hand covered by beskar vambraces.

_Yes, please -she said, taking the cup in her hands to give it a long drink- Thank you, I needed this.

_It seems that the session was worse than you imagined, Your Highness

_Leia, Din. Leia -she reminded him, separating from the wall to enter the room- We are brothers-in-law. And besides, if you keep insisting on calling me that, I'm going to start calling you Majesty and you won't like it.

The other laughed at her words and approached the table, where they both took their seats.

_I don't know if I have the right to call you by your name yet -the man explained- Luke and I, it's not exactly like we've sorted out our affairs

_Because you are two stubborn mules

_There is much more than that. He and I were together for a very short time. Our marriage is little more than a title today -She felt him sigh as he crossed his fingers across the table- And, I think, of the two of us, the one who still clings to it for sentimental reasons is me. He's… too kind from what the droid tells me and probably what keeps him from formally break up with me is the fact that, he knows there is no such thing in my culture and he doesn't want to put me in a tight spot. But, I'm not the type to take advantage of others. If it is in my hands, and I think it is one of the positive things about owning this thing -he explained, placing the dark saber on the table- I will decree that it is possible that Mandalorian couples can divorce. Then, he will not be in conflict with his Jedi faith and will be able to choose, whether to remain alone or to marry someone else.

She did not even answer him, she simply finished her tea and got up to go to the kitchen, from where she took one of the pans placed there, which was given to her by the representative of the metal union. It wasn't made of beskar, but it was made of metal strong enough not to break when she used it to hit him on the head.

_Leia! -the man exclaimed, putting his hands on his helmet-

_See? Saying my name doesn't cost you a bit -she answered, throwing the pan on the table- For heaven's sake, stop saying stupid things. I have been all morning and afternoon listening to senatorial idiocies, I don't need to come home, so that my brother-in-law can create a dramatic scene saying another string of nonsense idiocies.

_ It was not necessary for you to hit me for it and ... it is not nonsense idiocies -he affirmed rubbing his helmet, which made her laugh, it had worked just as perfectly as with her husband when she did something similar, she had accommodated his ideas-

_First: it was necessary. Second: they are nonsense idiocies -she continued approaching and placing her index finger on his chest- My brother, almost collapsed when he found out that you were alive, that you had mourned for him and that you did not want to see him or speak to him. We had him crying for more than a week and making all of us miserable, because most of the inhabitants of this home are sensitive to the Force and he is the one who is most in tune with it. Therefore, if he is happy, we are all happy. If he is sad, we are all sad. If he despair, which is how he were when he left that cruise ship where you met again, well, you can imagine how Ben and I were.

She let her words permeate the other's head and sat down again.

Not that she wasn’t happy for Luke. The guy was adorable and the right choice for his brother. He had no problem putting her brother above his own needs, C3PO had sent her messages that showed that he was an attentive caregiver and in possession of an enviable paternal instinct, since he had been a babysitter without problems, getting her mischievous son to go to sleep at schedule and with few complaints, while her own investigations had led her to conclude that he was a qualified warrior and that he would surely be a great leader for his people, ensuring the safety of the Jedi Academy and its founding teacher in the future.

But honestly, he had to get his head out of his ass. All this hesitating and dancing around of both of them was doing nothing but damaging what they had.

_Then why hasn't he spoken to me or gone to Nevarro? He knows where I am.

_ Perhaps because he is waiting for some sign that you are not going to pierce him with that spear that is behind you, when you see him coming?

The other grunted and let his head hit the table, causing her to burst into laughter.

_Cara was right. She told me I had to let him know. That I had to make him understand that the door was still open.

_The Marshall seems a smart and cautious person. She’s obviously right.

_The problem is that ... I don't know how to do it -the Mandalorian confessed, sitting down again- Luke, is the only person with whom I have had, albeit brief, a serious relationship. The rest, which existed before, was a matter of ... discharge, but little and nothing of emotions.

_I can imagine it -she said, smiling-

_I feel useless for it, Leia -the man continued- I'm thirty-nine, this should be easy for me.

_Nothing is ever easy in the life of the Skywalkers, get used to it -She point out- The good thing is that, what troubles you, is solvable, and, although it seems to you that you do not know how to do it, I think you do, you just not have think about it out loud with a pair of ears that listen to you without judging your ideas.

_Probably

The other answered seeing her get up and look for two glasses of liquor and a bottle of spotchka.

_I love tea, but for this we will need something stronger, unless there is a rule or precept in the Mandalorian faith that bans drinking

_No, our precepts do not mention any of that.

_Fantastic -she said, serving them both and extending the glass to him- So tell me, if it were another Mandalorian who was in your place and you in mine, what would you recommend he do to solve all this mess?

The man turned the glass between his fingers and thought for long minutes, before barely lifting his helmet and gulping down the contents, returning the glass to her to refill.

_If ... it was another of mine, I would probably tell him that he should not be so angry with his partner. It is not worth the anger, if it separates and if there is ... affection from both parties and not hatred. And that, he should go find his husband, because those who do not belong to our culture do not understand that clans cannot be separated and that, in that sense, our pride was more of an obstacle than a help and… dan farrik, Grogu was right too.

She laughed again when she heard him talk about his son and asked him amused.

_I deduce from your words that my nephew has spoken in favor of my brother in these months.

_Your nephew is a menace -the man pointed out, drinking from his second glass- who has turned his day to day into a mission for me to return to your brother. He brings me stones or things who have the color of his hair or his eyes. Makes this -he pointed the dark saber- appear wherever I am as if to remind me that Luke is not there to help me train with it. He gets in the way of anyone who he thinks is speaking to me too confidently and makes unfriendly faces, both to that person and to me. And then he spends a long time telling me things in his language, which I do not understand, but which I fully comprehend that are a harsh scold for let them hint at me.

_Nice moves Grogu! -she exclaimed laughing, which made the other laugh too- But seriously, Din. Luke perfectly understands the subject of your clans and the rules you have. I bet my head that, although he will not contact you in all these years, just as he has collected information from the Jedi, scattered around, for his Academy project, he has gathered information from the Mandalorians, to be able to continue, in some way connected with you. If not, I can't explain why, he’s so affected at being away from you.

_I also have searched for data on the Jedi. First for my son, because I was meant to give him to a Master among them -the man commented- And, don't tell anyone, but I discovered that our beliefs have quite a few points of contact.

_Except for the part in which the Jedi insist on not having relationships that imply sentimental dependence, while you maintain that, you cannot live without a clan and that nurturing sentimental relationships, between members of the same clan, is key to survival.

_Exactly.

_ Is it necessary for me to tell you that ...

_My beliefs sound identical to the ones that the talking droid says your brother intends to use for his Academy?

She nodded, clinking her glass to his.

_So? Are you no longer going to complain that I call you brother-in-law and are you going to call me by my name?

_No, Leia, I'm not going to complain anymore and I promise to call you by your name, in private.

The other replied, sighing and putting his hands on his helmet.

_Din, it is not necessary -she explained gesturing- I have no problem that only my brother can see you.

_You don't understand -said the other, taking off the heavy element of beskar- if we are family, we are allowed to do this.

She smiled from ear to ear at finally being able to see the face of the man who had won the heart of her brother. He was an attractive gentleman, she recognized it. But, probably, what had attracted Luke Skywalker to this person was not the physical goodness, but the warmth that reflected his gaze. You didn't need to know anything about Din Djarin to understand that he was a good guy.

_Welcome to the family, Din. It's a pleasure that you and Grogu are joining us.

_Thank you. Now -said the other, getting up to pour himself a new drink- tell me how that session of the Senate went and what we are going to have to do to get their help to recover Mandalore.

_No that you weren't interested in the position?

_No that you prefer me to Lady Kryze?

She burst a laugh toasting to that truth.

_The voting went well. The Senate will support your recolonization of the planet and will facilitate the means to stop the trafficking of beskar and artifacts seized from Mandalore by the Empire. In return Mandalore must reorganize, participate in the New Republic goverment, control the outer rim, and grant sanctuary to Luke's Jedi Academy.

_What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter, enjoy!  
> As always, comments are appreciated!


	12. The Rescue - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morak was going to be a challenge, they knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_I told you! That the higher ground ...! wasn’t always…! the most convenient!

She exclaimed striking, at each inflection, the head of one of his enemies. They had only walked half an hour more before founding themselves surrounded by stormtroopers.

_I don’t know! I think they are making good use of it!

The other replied, sending several stormtroopers flying, with the voodoo that he shared with Grogu.

It was true. The Jedi had perceived them with that Force of his and that had allowed them to be able to defend themselves, even so, the imperial troops had fallen on them making use of the number and the same higher ground that, although it was not as superior as the one indicated by Mayfield's coordinates, was considerably higher than theirs, as the Jedi himself said.

She raised her gun to her shoulder and advanced, putting each of those ugly white faces at her gun sight.

_"It’s good that this thing didn't get stuck like the last time we were in trouble"_

She acknowledged exhaling gratefully remembering those moments on Moff Gideon's cruiser and focused her attention on the Jedi's back. The guy was terrific, but he left one side too open. Lightsaber and killer stunts aside, if a blaster hit you, hurt you.

_Damn Skywalker! Don't focus so much on your right!

The Prince laughed and… soared above the tree?

_Only you, Mando. Only you can marry a specter that climbs trees.

She hissed, as they continued to move forward.

_“Din. Din Djarin Skywalker"_

She thought smiling as she made her way to a clearing in the vegetation.

She had spent so much time calling his friend, by the designation that his own had in general, that she had lost notion of how important it was, to have a name, that will individualize you, and of the magnitude that this implied, for the Mandos, in term of collective life.

She had witness it in the Nevarro covert. They efered themselves as brother and sister or, at most, by the clan to which they belonged, if they had been born into one. At first, she had found it interesting and even commendable, since there was a strong romanticism in the idea of a series of families so united by duty and a moral code, that they gave themselves up in that order.

Until she had seen the orphans who had had one, by the time they will escape in the child crisis, retrieve their helmets and lose their faces again behind the cold metal. Before doing so, they were adorable youngsters, beaten up and scared, due to the ordeal they had to undergo escaping like that, but adorable. Which was transformed the moment they put on the symbol of their belonging to the Mandalorian world. In addition to losing the vulnerability they had shown when they were not wearing it, once in place, the youngsters again demonstrated a quasi-military level of discipline, earning the approval of the adults in the place. A chill had run down his back then, thinking about how efficient the Mandos would be in a joint attack, taking only by indication, that dedication and performance, in children that were barely over ten years old.

_I don't like this -said the Jedi, approaching her to stand back to back- The Force tells me that they are preparing a trap for us.

_The Force and the fact that stormtroopers were raining us like flies and now we don't have one around -she commented with a sarcastic laugh- I just hope those bastards don't ... oh, shit, that's exactly what I was afraid of.

She told him when she saw a column of fire unfold in front of them. The same trick that they use in Navarro.

_Damn, they took out the cavalry

She grumbled under her breath and turned to her sides, to take in the surroundings. They would have no choice but to retreat and return to the ship to try to reach Mayfield and the armorer from another path.

_Come on Jedi, we can't stay -she said turning to take him by the arm-

_But…

_No! I'm not taking his husband's ashes to Mando! He had enough at bury you once! -she exclaimed seriously- We are going to retreat and we will return by air.

The blond prince nodded, swallowing hard, at her words and turned with her to the way they came, when they felt a commotion in front of them.

Shouts and gunshots, followed by sounds of chase invaded the environment, to, moments later, through the curtain of fire, see a stormptrooper cross carrying someone on his back, as fast as his legs allowed.

_It's Mayfield! We have to cover him and help him with the armorer!

She exclaimed, raising her weapon to her shoulder, to shoot at the criminal's back, eliminating the stormtroopers who, brandishing flamethrowers and blasters, had rained fire after him.

The Jedi reached him halfway and with his lightsaber dedicated himself to prevent the shots from touching them.

_Well done, little shit -she said to the criminal when he reach her side practically spilling his lungs out of his mouth- Give me the girl and get ready to keep running, our ship is not close and this is a fucking jungle.

The man grabbed her shoulder and passed his load, muttering something that could be understood as: _"I should have never had to expect for you to pick me at the door, Marshall"_ and rolled her eyes resigned. The moron was too bold and tactless. Not even now could he take things seriously.

_Skywalker! Withdrawal! -She shouted turning to start running-

_R2! Turn on the ship and meet us! We have two rescued, one severely injured and a slight one!

_ There is nowhere to lower the ship, Jedi!

She reminded him while dodging the trees, when she saw him jump next to her holding Mayfield who was screaming like a little boy and she couldn't help it, the image made her laugh so hard that woke up the woman on her back.

_Mayfie...

_He is ... a little further on ... honey. Don't worry ... we came to rescue you ... your people are waiting for you ...

The woman did not manage to answer her, since, she had returned to remain immobile. She supposed she had lost too much blood, in those hours of chasing and fighting.

_Marshall Dune!

She felt that someone was shouting at her and she stopped lowering the girl from her shoulders to turn to shoot at the troops that were pursuing them. They had arrived at the rendezvous point the Jedi had apparently indicated to his astromech.

_ You owe me ... a ... big ... big ...one… Mando-hissed dodging blaster shots, as she fired her weapon-

_Your turn Marshall

She felt that the Jedi said behind her and, although she was ready for the jump, she couldn't help screaming a little, the guy had lifted her by the waist as if she wouldn't weigh anything.

_If you tell your husband -she warned him when they reached the ramp of the ship, which showed the rescued already inside- I'll kill you

_My lips are sealed -said the other, holding back his laughter, while the device closed and the transport began to flee the place-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara still rocks people, but Luke, he ain't far behind ;)  
> Comments are always apreciated!


	13. Aliit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din started the day with visitors, Han has them all on short leash and Luke, well, he always ends up in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_I still don't understand -he told them, raising a hand to his helmet in exasperation as he answered the door- what are you doing here. You are supposed to be protecting the covert and the foundlings.

_Like I just said you -Vizsla replied, crossing his arms- the Marshall sent a message that we needed to come and meet you.

_And you listened to Cara without hesitation. It didn't occur to you to ask me, don’t you?

His covert brothers and sister, looked at each other and laughed. Obviously not.

He sighed and turned to see his sister-in-law and her husband, who had arrived while they slept, narrowly sparing the revenge he had planned to carry out due to what Ben had said he said.

_Princess Leia Organa, General Solo, I introduced to you, three of the members of the Mandalorian covert of Nevarro, representatives of the Vizla, Beviin and Awaud houses, respectively.

_Gentlemen, Madam -the Princess greeted- Jate'urcye gar (a pleasure to meet you)

_My Mando’a is horrible. So, you will have to forgive me for not imitating my wife -said the former smuggler, extending his hand to greet them one by one- Welcome to our home.

His brothers and sister, kindly greeted the couple and entered the home, to be received by joyful a Ben who came running with Grogu in his arms.

_Hello! -the boy greeted them and raised Grogu to put him in front of the other three- My cousin says that you are friends!

Grogu spread his arms and, as always, Frenoh Ascer of the Besviin clan offered to hold him in his arms. His son was one of his favorite children in the covert and it was usual to see them together, when he was not with his father.

_Cousin, Burc’ya? -asked in a soft, but at the same time demanding voice, the representative of the Awaud clan, Dane Lyrs-

_Ben, is the son of the Princess -he explained resignedly- and the Princess is the sister of my husband, Luke.

At the explanation, Paz Vizsla turned to see him, as if asking him if he was serious. He, probably, of all of them, was the only one who knew the full story of his past with Luke, since he had been present, when he asked permission to take him to the covert and when he reported that he had died at the hands of the Empire.

_So, he's alit -said the woman, hitting the chest of the tallest man's armor with the back of her hand- Relax and let's greet the little one.

_What is aliit? -Ben asked, causing a low laugh at his pronunciation-

_Aliit, means, that you are, part of the family, of the clan of this hard headed fool -Vizsla replied, after the woman stroked Ben’s hair, lifting it him in his arms high enough for the child to laugh and scream-

He just had breakfast, Paz -he reproached, rolling his eyes and his brother placed the child in his arms, after lifting him a couple more times-

_They're nice, uncle -Ben said, still laughing-

_Like a kick to the liver -he commented, earning a laugh from General Solo, who was silenced by an elbow from his wife to his side, which was followed by a _"He’s right Leia!"_ -

_Princess Leia! Princess Leia! -a very hasty C3PO interrupted them- R2 has sent an urgent message! The Prince is on his way with the Marshall and the prisoners! One of them is seriously injured and they ask that we have medical assistance ready to assist!

_Damn it -the Princess murmured, looking at her husband- I didn't think it was so serious. It is not convenient for anyone to see who is injured until the clans meeting.

_I will call the Hospital, so that they send us a medical droid and what is necessary to assist a seriously injured person. It would not be the first time we have had accidented people in this house - he answered, heading to the exit - C3PO, tell R2 to land here, whoever is injured we will treat him at home! And tell Chewie to pull to the track the stretcher!

The droid didn't even hesitate. He rushed out talking to himself, while his companions and himself, turned to see the Princess.

_Leia, I thought you said that Luke was on one of his Jedi missions -he said and she sighed, pulling the child out of his arms-

_I know. I should have clarified some details of that mission to you.

He crossed his arms and followed the woman to the rear area of the house, which, having a General with his own ship, had ample space for landing. Upon arrival, they found the Wookie and the droid maneuvering a levitating stretcher from inside the former smuggler's ship.

Long minutes passed, in which the General returned and a medical droid arrived with him, dragging behind it a chest with different medical assistance elements. Neither he, nor his fellow covert brothers and sister, spoke a word. They didn’t need it to. There were too many doubts and, until the ship arrived, they would not be dispelled. So, they waited. They were used to doing it. They were hunters, more than warriors. And one of the main characteristics of a hunter was being able to wait without despairing.

At last, the ship was drawn on the horizon. It did not appear to present much damage at first glance and, after a turn, which left it with the ramp pointing towards the area where the stretcher was, it opened its loading door and Cara and Luke descended from it. The first have hanging from one shoulder a stormtrooper without a helmet and the second carried a person wrapped in his cape in his arms.

_Mayfield? What the fuck are you doing back between us? -asked surprised at recognize the face of the criminal, when going to meet those who arrived-

_Hello, Mando! Nice that you are "happy" to see me -said the other, rolling his eyes-

_Thank that you came out in one piece and that I'm not killing you for what you put me through

Cara reproached him, indicating with her head that it was better to go where Luke was placing the person who had descended in his arms on the stretcher, with the assistance of the Wookie and the droid.

_Be careful -he ear him saying to the others- we can't take off her helmet, so we don't know how extensive the damage to her head is.

He forgot for a few moments to breathe and to keep walking when he saw the golden horned helmet of the person they were accommodating, which made his fellow covert brothers and sister rush ahead to the stretcher, but they were stopped in their anxiety by the former smuggler.

_Stop right there! This woman is hurt! Make way so we can assist her! -the General told them with authority- And do not argue with me, if none of you are a doctor, it is better that you do not interfere, unless you want to aggravate her condition gaining a blaster shoot from me!

The Mandalorians nodded and separated from the stretcher, after which the General, the Wookie, and the droids carried the wounded, accompanied by Cara and the Princess with Ben in her arms.

_ You will have to excuse my brother-in-law -Luke said with a sigh- He does not have the best way of saying things, but, let me say that your friend, is in good hands, if he is assisting her.

Hearing him apologize, something cracked inside his chest. He had traveled with Cara to rescue his priest. Surely risking his life, because the idiot was always like this and, as the droid tell him, he had not changed one iota since their encounter in that Tatooine's cave. And there he was, probably injured too, with his clothes in a mess and traces of blood, which he hoped was foreign, all over his body.

He approached then, until he was in front of him and brought one of his hands to his neck, leading him to bend his face and rest his forehead against his helmet. His husband had a brief moment of surprise, and then relaxed his body and smiled without qualms.

How had he ever thoughts he could live without him by his side? His sister was right. They were two stubborn mules butting their heads at the obvious. They belonged to each other. There was no doubt. The way they both responded to each other at the time proved it. Luke breathed a sigh of relief and he reciprocated through his helmet.

_How are you feeling? -he asked, releasing him then to go over the bloody areas with his hands looking for the damage that he surely had- Are you hurt?

_Some scratches, nothing more.

_Luke -he pronounced his name in such a way that he understood that he was not deceiving him one bit-

_I'm fine. Seriously.

He separated from him, to turn and take Grogu from the hands of his fellow covert brother, to placing the child in the arms of his husband. Luke opened his eyes wide when he held the child in his arms, but immediately he started to laugh, when he saw the little one murmur touching his chest with his little claws.

_Okay, okay. There is no need for Grogu to read the Force around me, or to heal me. I have two injuries to my back and one to my leg, but they are not serious, so I am not lying when I say I am fine.

His little son, naturally, faced with the blatant lie of the Jedi, began to stammer angrily, recriminating the blond, who tried to answer him, getting only more accusing shrieks and the laughter of everyone else present before his bewildered face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you that Han is one of my favorite characters?  
> As always, comments are appreciated!
> 
> Jate'urcye gar: a pleasure to meet you  
> Burc’ya: friend  
> Aliit: Clan (Identity) , family


	14. Cyare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two idiots, finally stopping been stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

Morning, noon, and afternoon passed. The armorer rested, with a constant guard of the members of its covert, in one of the guest rooms, set up as a sanitary area.

From what the medical droid will tell them, her health state was delicate, since she showed signs of torture and profuse blood loss, but that, with the correct treatment and rest, a full recovery was expected in a matter of days.

They had all breathed at the news and organized a rotation to take care of her, while Cara had taken Mayfield to get him a new identity and allow him to take a transport to a place of his choice, courtesy of the Princess, and the General, had left again to HQ with the Wookie, to assist New Republic troops in an assault on one of the Imperial bases on the outer rim, from a distance.

The Senator, then, took charge of accommodating and feeding them, and then locked herself in her office with her brother and her son, announcing that she would free Luke at night. He had nodded with a sigh. He had no choice but to dance to the rhythm of the woman. It was her home. Her battlefield, as she had told him.

Therefore, once the dinner with Grogu was finished in his husband's rooms, which now served as the bedroom of his entire clan, he took it upon himself to entertain his son until it was time to put him to bed in his floating crib, which rested on the floor of which, he supposed, was a study / meditation room and, as every night he was able to do it, he caress his little head and ears, until the little one was sound asleep, after which, he proceeded to neatly remove the armor he had wearing all day and changing in the bathroom of the adjoining main room, the thermal suit that he always wore under the beskar, for the less tight and comfortable clothes, that the Princess had provided him, since the night before.

He returned, changed his clothes, to the main bedroom, much cooler and lighter. He turned his head stretching his arms to relax a bit. It had been a rough couple of days. And now he had to wait for a husband with whom he had been angry until recently and with whom he had to fix things for good. He sat up on the bed and after exhaled hard, he flopped onto the mattress with his eyes closed. He preferred a thousand times, to fight the dragon again in Mos Pelgo, than to have to go through these moments of anticipation and waiting.

_Din? -he felt that he asked him after a few long minutes after the door opened- Are you asleep

_No -he answered, denying- I was just thinking, while I was waiting for Leia to let you come."

The Jedi walked over to the bed and lay down beside him.

_I am sorry to be so late.

_You have obligations, Luke. You don't need to apologize to me.

He acknowledged, shrugging.

The other watched him from the side, biting his lower lip and he wanted to laugh. It was like going back all those years ago, to the same cave, with the same boy, in seconds. He roll his eyes to see that he was not moving, still looking at him from a safe distance. Only his husband could have more doubts, being who he was today than when he was a quasi-adolescent.

_Not that I am not grateful that you have learned to develop patience -he said- but I think I would rather be grateful that, finally, my husband decides to take advantage of the fact that we are alone, after nine years and without armor in between, to greet me accordingly

The Prince, listening to him, as in the past, held his face to kiss him with considerable enthusiasm. His arms hugged his waist and brought him closer so that the other could devour him comfortably.

Damn, he had missed this so much. He had held him in his arms for just one night and, it seemed like, time had stopped for his body ever since. Not once had he allowed himself, since those shared moments, to touch someone else. Even relieving himself when his body demanded it, had become a mechanical task, carried out in the silence of his ship, after which he usually ended up sick to his stomach and with a deep sense of guilt. How could he continue to feel desire when who should be the reason for it had perished? How could he allow himself physical relief when he was the one responsible for his little blond farmer not being by his side anymore?

Even his moments with Grogu had been severely crossed by his memory.

How could he allow himself to laugh with a little boy, who, little by little, he was beginning to consider a son, when his husband was not present to help him in his upbringing? That was why he had been late in saying say the word ad'ika, which, in his language, designated his offspring. That was why he had insisted on calling him _"the child"_ for so long. Because he did not want to feel that he was allowing himself something he should not, because he had stolen it from another child, who, through his enormous heart, had given himself to a stranger, in an unknown cave, on his arid planet.

A deep sob escaped him and he parted from his husband lips, hugging him with all his might. He was an idiot, there he was, next to him, after all those years and he could only start crying, because the emotion overwhelmed him, but he couldn't help it. It was as if a dam had broken inside him and all those nights and days, in which he had swallowed the anguish, the guilt and the pain, flowed out of him at an uncontrolled rhythm.

_Love, no -he felt him say as he returned his hug and caressed his face trying to wipe his tears- Don't cry, you're going to make me cry too.

_Do…not leave me… alone… again…

He said burying his face in his neck, while he continued crying. In the air between floated the other things he wanted to say, but his anguish did not allow him: _“I have not been happy. I have not lived all these years. Do not leave me alone. Don't ever let me believe that you died again. Don't listen to what the old Jedi say and their stupid ideas that you don't have to be emotionally attached. You are my husband. My clan. The first of my family. Do not leave me. I could not stand it. Don't leave Grogu and me. My son needs you. It needs to go from being mine to being ours. We need you in our life. In every moment. Every day"_

Luke caressed his cheek and pulled his face away from his neck, to meet his eyes.

_No, Din. I'm not going to leave you alone, -he replied, smiling at him with those bright blue eyes- Never again. I promise. I'm so sorry. I thought it was better if you weren't by my side, because I could hurt you. Today I see that the remedy was worse than the solution.

He wanted to say that it was a martyrdom, but he chose to bring his forehead to his and take a deep breath until the tears subsided and his breathing returned to normal. He needed that reassurance of proximity. To know that he wasn't going to go away. That he wasn't dreaming and that he wasn't going to wake up the next day alone, hugging the air.

_I dreamed of you ... too many times -he admitted looking into his eyes-

The other smiled and reached out a hand to tuck his hair behind his ear.

_I must have looked very young in your dreams -he said- Very different from how I look now.

_You will always look good, Luke -he affirmed, rolling his eyes- The only thing that has changed is your preference in the color of your clothes.

_You’ll be surprised -the other pointed out- There are ... many things that you don't know and that will probably change your perception of ... me

He raised an eyebrow and shook, leading his hand to hold the other's right by the wrist and then raise it to his lips, to kiss his over the glove.

_This is what worries you? -he asked when he saw him hold his breath- Do you think my love is so weak that it will change because you have lost a part of yourself in combat? I belong to a hunter-warrior creed, husband. A combat wound, for us, becomes one more item of attraction.

_That is not all. My father…

_ It was Darth Vader, but you prefer to call him Anakin, because that was his name before he fell to the Dark Side, from which he came to save you, I know- he remarked, rolling his eyes- Nor does it make me change my mind, regarding not losing sight of you until the last day of my life.

_Who told you? -he asked- Leia?

_No, it was that talkative garrulous golden droid of yours -he commented, sighing- The degree of fanaticism he has with you is ... material for a holopad novel. He spent a whole morning and an afternoon, while we were taking care of Ben and Grogu, talking exclusively about you, and, if I had not convinced him that he needed to recharge, while I was waiting for your sister with a tea, he would have continued to throw flowers over you all night long.

The blond grunted and rested his head on his chest, which caused him to laugh slightly and annoying him a bit, with everything he had heard from the droid, imitating its voice.

_ _"Master Luke is a great pilot, did I tell you that he practically destroyed the first Death Star alone?"_

_Oh, no. I'm going to kill C3PO, this is embarrasing -commented the other, still sheltered in his chest-

_I don't know, I liked his stories, although -he pointed out- I must admit that he had to convince me that the Emperor was dead, because, when I found out that he had tortured you, I saw red.

_I don't want to think about him right now -his husband told him- He was a horrible person, who died horribly and who cost me my father.

_Agree. No horrible old men in bed -he teased him lighten the situation, as he stroked his back under his clothes-

_Din! -exclaimed the blond, separating to see his eyes-

_What? -he asked, pretending to be innocent-

_Din Djarin Skywalker, if you believe for a moment, that I have forgotten, how quickly you go from a joke to... this, it is because you do not remember me so well -he explained, rolling his eyes-

_What I do not remember is having received complaints from those moments, Luke Skywalker Djarin -he commented winking at him and leaning to kiss him-

_There were none ... but still ... we will have to wait a while ... and look for a more private place ... Grogu is in the other room ... the house is full of people ... these walls let everything pass ... Dank Farrik ... Han is going to kill us ... - his partner answered laughing between kisses-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always welcome;)  
> Admit it, finally, you stopped suffering for them XDDDDD !!!


	15. Notice and Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is important that you read what follows and no, do not panic, I am not leaving this fic unfinished XD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

Well, dear readers, this intermission is to let you know that, as you have requested by message on Tumblr (where you can find me as worshipcircle01), when it is time for the reunion of our two idiots in the fic, I have written a couple of chapters with adult content.

As appropriate, it is set apart, as if it were a parallel fic, within this universe of "In the sand of Tatooine."

If you have reached this point, you can follow the following link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973178/chapters/71100120> and it will take you there (or you can look for it at my profile), to continue the reading line, if not, go to the next chapter (that I will upload tomorrow), you will not need to read this extra to understand what follows.

Thank you in advance for the enthusiasm and feedback I have received. We are approaching the end of this story and, to tell you the truth, with the positiveness of this fandom, I have had a great time.

Keep sending messages and comments, I try to answer them as soon as possible, and, as for all of who has sent me ideas for another fic with the same pairing, I am reading everything and, probably, I will develop some of the ideas that you have sent to me. If you have any more and want to send it, I will gladly receive it.

Thank you!


	16. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never go to the kitchen the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

He knew this would happen. He knew it. He had told him. And all he had gotten was a round of kisses, to calm his future anger.

But now, in front of two of the three members of his covert and Cara, sitting at the kitchen table, the first two laughing openly and the Marshall with a wicked smile from ear to ear, he was beginning to reconsider not punishing his husband for making him lose control like that.

_ I'll just say one thing -said his friend extending one of her hands- pay up losers

He slapped the visor of his helmet with one hand as he watched Vizsla and Lyrs pass a series of credits to his friend, still laughing.

_You're incredible -he told them, picking up what he needed to have breakfast with his husband and son-

_We know -Dane answered-

_I did not say it as a compliment -he remarked-

_We also know it, but we're incredible anyway -Paz said with a self-sufficiency that made him grunt a little-

_Calm down, Mando, we're happy for you -Cara commented, getting up to stand next to him and nudge him- So, everything is settled between you two?

He sighed, as he placed Grogu's food in a bowl.

_Yes, Cara. Everything is settled.

_Good for the Prince -she answered, pouring herself a cup of tea- One can complain that he does not defend his left flank well, but, definitely, it cannot be said that he does not know how to win back a husband.

_ What I still do not understand is, how he ended up being a Prince -intervened Vizsla- When you told us that you had married, you made it very clear that he was a kind of farmer

_Because he was -he explained, placing the food on a tray- The title came later.

_The Princess gave it to him -Cara explained, sitting down again- They're twin brothers. His parents died or something. She was adopted by Queen Breha Organa and her Prince consort, Senator Bail Organa, for which she became Princess.

_He was adopted by his uncles -he clarified as he served the cups- Hence, each one dedicated to something different. They met when they were grown up, even.

_And now, in addition to being a Prince, it turns out that he is also a Jedi Knight -Dane said, crossing her arms- That will raise a couple of debates between the clans.

_It shouldn't, it's a private matter, unrelated to the Mandalorian government structure -Leia said, entering the place- Good morning. Don't get up, don't worry, I'm not going to stay, I must go to the Senate, to start organizing, precisely that.

_Do you want me to take care of Ben? -he asked, handing her one of the cups of tea that he had already served, since he was sure she hadn't had breakfast-

_No -she replied, getting the cup to take a sip- Han is my babysitter on duty today. Or rather Chewie. Han is going to play with Ben and the two of them are going to end up making a mess, which will leave in charge his co-pilot, who has a saintly patience.

_The droid told me something about him having experience because he had family in ... Kashyyyk? -he asked, trying to pronounce the name of the planet of origin properly-

_Exactly -replied the woman, finishing drinking, and then looking at him with a smile- How is my brother?

At that question and his subsequent growl, the entire room burst into laughter again.

_Stop, not you too, they've had enough fun, all of these, at my expense, Leia -he told her exasperated- They even bet on us.

_Who won? -asked the Princess entertained-

_That will be me, Your Highness -her friend replied- I told them that he was not going to be able to resist one night, they went for two and a week, the third of the covert did not want to participate and your husband bet that you were going to have to lock them up in a closet for the weekend.

_Wow, the bets were ... quite specific -she commented with a slight laugh- May I ask why you were so sure of my brother-in-law's _"little"_ resistance, Marshall?

He rolled his eyes and decided not to try to censor them. He had earned it, he thought, blushing under his helmet, he didn't think anyone in the whole house hadn't heard him the night before.

_How to say it without Mando killing me, madam -commented his friend laughing too- His brother... is attractive and resourceful, and he was incentivized enough to... not waste time, one could say

_ What did you tell him while you were in Morak? -he asked knowing that he was going to regret it-

_That he needs to put a little more effort in the getting you back or you were going to end up leaving him because you thought that he had no more interest in you -she answered- Basically I told him that, or he made it very clear that it was not like that, or he was going to end losing you when your new position became public, since I doubted you weren't going to have a longer line of suitors than he has in the Senate.

_Very perceptive, Marshall. Exactly the words of my brother-in-law, when I asked him why he wasn't coming back with my brother -Leia pointed out- Of course yours was a more diplomatic solution, I had to hit him on the head with a frying pan to make him see reason.

The women present laughed together, at the shared joke, as Vizsla whispered something about how _"women were all equally dangerous and brutal"_.

_ In any case, brother-in-law, tell him I said hello -Leia said, after finishing laughing- I don't think I can come back all day and, when you finish having breakfast, make sure you pay your priestess a visit, the medical droid communicated that she had already woken up and asked for you.

He nodded, watching as the woman left for her daily commitments and lifted the tray to leave the kitchen, while the others discussed other topics.

_Breakfast in bed? -the ex-smuggler asked half laughing when saw him in the hall-

_Solo... Better, don't talk. You and I have an unfinished business to solve -he told him seriously-

_Which unfinished business? -asked the Princess's husband, crossing his arms-

_ The ones in what your son of three and a half years, ask me if it was not going to be uncomfortable for me, that his uncle got into my pants? -he pointed at him and the other laughed-

_You're right, sorry, my big mouth always got me in trouble -explained the smuggler scratching his head and laughing a little- I forgot, sometimes, that Ben repeats everything he hears and that day, I was fixing the Falcon, while listening to a long one, and when I say long It's long, complain of your husband, about why you two weren't together, while he was trying to bribe my son to be a protocol droid around you.

_Ben earned his flying lessons, so it doesn't count as a bribe -he commented, prompting another round of laughter from the other-

_I know. My wife knows. -commented the smuggler- The whole house knows it. Except for the children, because my brother-in-law still has the necessary control to block adult content from the Force-sensitive little ones.

If he hadn't been holding the tray, and if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't going back to the kitchen to expose himself to more jokes to look for food for Grogu and Luke, he would have split his head with it.

_You lost the bet with Cara

He told him, thinking that at least that's how he was going to make his stupid super paid brother-in-law lose his smile.

_I know. The Marshall knows you very well -admitted the other denying-

_You’re very calm to have lost. I know Cara and she bets hard -he said doubting the smile from ear to ear that the smuggler had-

_Leia told you, she told me she told you.

_I don't follow, Solo

_That if Luke ... was going through a very strong emotion, the rest of them ... were affected more or less in the same way -commented the other turning red as he cleared his throat- Well, last night, you weren't the only one with luck in the house.

It was too early for this.

Too early.

_See you later. Or not. I'd rather not see you all day -he said to his brother-in-law, passing him by with breakfast for his family, while the other laughed again, heading to the kitchen-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Din, but, well, it's the cost of having the most important Jedi in the galaxy for him, right?  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!


	17. Ad'ika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu and Luke, reach an agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

The blonde boy that the man from his grandfather office has wanted for him to help to return to his dad side, was now in the main room.

He looks at him from the door and didn’t know how to react. He was meant to be his teacher and his father mate, but there was a difference between the idea and reality.

_Grogu -he hears him saying- I can feel that you are awake

He lowered his ears at been caught and trotted in to the room hiding his hands at his back. He didn’t know what to think about him. He didn’t though that he will find himself having to meet the guy without his dad present so soon. He scanned the room with his eyes. The coat of his dad, his spear and saber were there, but he wasn’t at sight. ¿Where was he?

_Din is making us breakfast -he pointed smiling-

At hearing the word breakfast, his ears perked in interest. He couldn't help it. Food had been a priority for so long. Although since he was with his dad, he never had to be worried about food anymore. He has to wait sometimes for it, but his father never let him go to bed with hungry. Go to bed with a full stomach was not common for him. Since he left the temple, he always missed meals. His captors, everyone of what he could remember, seems to enjoy use food depravation to make him use the Force. At first, he had resisted. That was not a correct use of the Force, like so many times Master Yoda, has said. But there was a point in which all of them has achieved to make him cooperate, even if he was always afraid of what will happen to him if he continues to do so.

_My goodness -he hears him saying while he kneels at his side- Child, those awful people… they starve you to make you use the Force?

He looks at the man with astonishment. He could understand him? Dad could not. He didn’t know how to draw his voice out in the same manner that his Dad. The masters have said to him that he will have to train many years to be able to speak in some similar manner to the big folk. He was just too different. That it was better to use the Force to convey his ideas or thoughts, since he will be relating with Force users mostly. But they didn’t see the demise of the Order, the dark years and his rescue at the hands of his dad. When he really has needed to be able to speak like the big folk in order to survive.

He had been afraid at first. When his dad took out the droid that was targeting him. Because he had wondered what was going to happen to him if he didn't kill him. He had betrayed his companion for it. The droid's intentions had been simple and, he had to admit, he had been expecting something like this to happen, for some time. So, he hadn't been surprised. In fact, he had prepared himself for that possibility. To die. Because he understood death. He had waited for it many years, while he was in the hands of his captors. So, when the droid pointed his gun, he thought that was it. That there were going to end his years of wandering from hand to hand, hiding the use of the Force or restricting himself as much as he could to just levitate things and know what other people talked in other rooms. That hunger, fear, and uncertainty were going to end. But no, the Mandalorian had shot the droid and taken him away.

He had struck him as a strange person, at first. All covered in metal, in the heat. That spoke a lot to himself in his head. And that he spoke to him, aloud, as if he knew he could understand him, although he could not answer.

_Yes -the blond acknowledged, softly stroking his head and ears- That is Din's secret. He speaks alone. Either in his head or with you. Also, you were a child. He was probably trying to comfort you with his voice.

Not at that time. At that moment, his dad was obliged to take him with ... those people. When he was left alone with them, he believed that he would not return and could not continue to think about him too much, because, they placed him on a stretcher and began to touch him and extract something that caused him a lot of pain. Almost more pain than, when his first captors, decided that small or not, he could withstand blows.

_ They were looking for midichlorians -the man explained- Din told me that they took your blood and did experiments. That is what they look for in people like us. What makes us sensitives to the Force

He opened his mouth and began to explain in his tongue that that was impossible. The Force could not be transmitted. You were born with it. Jedi masters felt you or discover you had it and then you were taken to a temple for training. You did not return with your people. You were born to serve something greater. It was what the Masters said when they looked for you in your home.

_How old were you when they looked for you? -he asked-

He frowned trying to remember. It had been a long time before and, part of his confinement, made him doubt the dates, but moments later, as it was a manageable number with his digits, he raised them to indicate what he believed was correct.

_Five years. Dank Farrik, they were insane. Your species, as far as I know, can live a long time. You barely walk back then, for sure.

He denied. He did not remember. Of those years, he had brief flashes and all related to the sensations of being safe, hugged, in someone's arms, in a quiet place. The first firm memories he had were already of the temple on Coruscant, where one of his companions, a little older than him, became something like his nanny and helped him start to fend for himself, until he could train with them.

_Can I hug you? -the man asked him and he saw him again with surprise- I know. I'm not Din and I know that you're not used to being touched by anyone outside the covert, except Cara and Greef and, god forbid, Boba Fett and his companion, but may l?

He raised his hands and indicated that he could. The blonde didn't feel dangerous and the man named Han had told him that he was a good person. And he was going to be his father's partner, so they better try to get along, right?

He felt him laugh softly, sensing his thoughts.

_We are going to get along very well, you and I -he said, accommodating him in his arms- but not because I’m Din's partner, or because I’m going to continue the teaching that your teachers gave you -the man continued, bringing his forehead close to his- but because, like your dad, you are going to be a member of my family and that makes you very important to me. Do you understand, Grogu?

How he was important to his dad? He wondered bringing one of his hands to the other's face. Because his dad hadn't left him when he found other Jedi, as the armorer told him. He had accomplished his mission, but he had not left. He had, as he explained, chosen to be his dad.

_“The lights in the room looked strange. Since they had come back from the ship, his dad looked strange._

_He sighed looking at his hands. He didn't know whether to keep calling him dad. He had accomplished his mission. A powerful Jedi had appeared on the ship with every intention of helping him. He hadn't rejected him like the pretty lady they'd seen before. But his dad knew the Jedi and he hadn't liked him. That was why he had taken him back._

_Would he have to go back to the stone to contact someone? That Jedi was the only one who had responded then. The Force felt empty. He had almost stopped trying to communicate when the other had appeared._

_Weren't there others? What had happened to his fellow students in the temple? What would happen to him if he didn't find a Jedi?_

_His dad had put a lot of effort into keeping him safe, but how long was it going to be before he thought it wasn't worth it to keep doing it? Keeping him alive had only brought him trouble._

__Grogu -he felt the Mandalorian say to him and raised his head, causing him to laugh slightly-_

__It will never stop making me laugh that you look at me with that surprised face, because I say your name, kid -said his father, stroking his ears- We have something important to talk._

_He lowered his gaze. He knew it. His dad was going to ask him to go find another Jedi, and even though he knew it was the best for both of them, he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with the Mandalorian. With whom he had chosen as his dad. He had already lost someone who had been like a parent before, although he won't remember what he or she looked like. And no one in the temple could replace them until he appeared. He didn't remember anyone hugging him during his training sessions or celebrating that he could use the Force like him. He didn't want to stop sleeping on the ship, knowing that he was sleeping next to and that no one was going to touch him, without regretting it. Like that man from the cruiser, who was gone._

__Hey, cheer up -said the other- I'm not going to ask you to find another teacher to leave you with them, or to go to. It is something else that I want to ask you._

_He raised his ears and looked at him in amazement. Wasn't he going to have to leave? Could he stay? Wasn't he going to have to look for anyone? The idea seemed so huge and so positive that, without being able to help it, he quickly got up and hugged his leg tightly._

_Oh, Grogu -he felt his dad mutter- Were you worried that I will let you go, ad’ika?"_

_He answered him while still hugging his leg. He was not worried. He was terrified. Being alone again did that to him. That is why he had attacked his father's friend when he believed she was hurting him._

_The Mandalorian reached down and gently pulled him off his leg to pick him up and hug him tightly._

__That's why we're here -he commented, showing him the place where they will meet the armorer that time- because I'm not going to let you go anywhere._

_He looked at him from the side without understanding. What did the place have to do with it?_

__In my faith -his father told him- parents and children are related by birth or adoption. You are not my biological son, but, if you are willing, I would like for you to be my adopted son. You understand? -he explained to him and he, doubting if he was following him correctly, had touched his shoulder, on the signet- Yes, Grogu. You already are, but after this, you would officially be part of the clan. And that means you would stay with me forever. Do you agree?_

_Of course, he agrees! It was what he wanted! That he was dad forever, not for a little while!_

_He tried to communicate it with all the enthusiasm, but, to the other, it was a nonsensical babble. However, the intention crossed, because he heard him laugh with tenderness as he took out a piece of cloth from inside the cloak, which he placed in his hands when he rested him on the floor, in front of the forge._

_Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the cloth, to find an embroidered pattern. It was the same one his dad wore on his shoulder._

__You don't have armor. And, probably, you won't have it for a long time, because I don't know how long it will take someone of your kind to reach maturity and, the truth is, I don't feel comfortable with someone other than the armorer of this place, to forge one for you. But that doesn't mean you can't carry your clan's mark. Along with the mythosaur pendant. Any Mandalorian who finds you will know that you are one of us. That they should help you in times of need and that they can trust you, for that very reason. And you must do the same for them, even if they take off their helmet in front of anyone. This is the way -he said very seriously- As soon as we finish here, we are going to celebrate, but tomorrow I am going to sew this to your clothes and you are going to try not to dirty it and you are going to treat it with care since it is delicate, it is not metal Got it?_

_What could he answer if he was the one who did not understand his words? He agreed and could take care of something as simple as that. But, for his dad, it was important, so he just went up and down his head, nodding._

__Very well -he said, nodding in turn- Now is the time._

_He saw him wondering what he was going to do, until he understood when he realized that his hands were going to his head. Was he going to take off his helmet? Was he finally going to meet his dad's face? He wondered in those brief moments when the Mandalorian removed that part of his armor, to show himself without cover._

_He widened his eyes and stretched out his hands, begging him to bend down, which caused another round of laughter, as he did so and found that he excitedly ran his hands over his face._

__It’s not a big deal, ad’ika. I am not special, like you. I am, in fact, quite normal_

_His father commented scratching his neck as if embarrassed and it was his turn to call his attention. He was not normal. He was his dad. He hadn't seen his face, more than a little that time they were fixing the ship. It was important to show him his face. And he didn't look bad. The horrible man who had captured him looked bad, he did not._

__Okay, okay, I understand -the other stopped laughing- I get it. You like the way I look and I should stop talking nonsense. What a son with character I'm going to have_

_He smiled hearing and seeing him laugh once more. His dad didn't laugh much. He was a serious person. That's why he used to smile at him after he rescued him from the bad men who hurt him. Because he knew that under the helmet, he was smiling back at him and no one should live without laughing or smiling._

__Very good -said his dad, extending his hand to take one of his- I'm going to say a few words in my language, Grogu. They are known as Gai bal manda. It's our adoption ritual. When I finish them with your name, you will officially be my son. My ad’ika._

_He gripped the cloth with the signet very tightly with his other hand and looked into his eyes. He wanted to remember what was going to happen._

__Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad Grogu -his father recited with reverence in his voice- I am not Jedi, I do not have great powers or fortune, but I choose to be your father, your **Buir** and that you be my **ad’ika** , my son. From here, until we are nothing more than memories"_

_Oh, Din. Always, always so… immeasurable -he heard the man say with tears in his eyes- Your Mandalorian dad is very special, you know?

He smiled and answered yes. Although he didn't understand his words directly either. But he could read the Force and understand it, as he had been doing. His dad was the best. Was he going to take care of his dad like that other man told him? Because he worked a lot and didn't rest. And he wanted him alive for many years.

Which made him lower his eyes somewhat embarrassed.

Was he going to protect him too? Because being with him, with Grogu, had always brought him trouble and fighting. And he didn't want there to be a day that he couldn't deal with who was attacking him and ... Could he train him seriously? Make him able to do those things he did on the ship? He wasn't the size of the big folk, but neither was Master Yoda, and usually the old man beat up big folk people.

This brought a laugh from the Jedi and a smile on his face. Master Yoda and his bad temper were always a good memory.

_Honey, if your dad agrees, I can train you. Not to be the same as Master Yoda, because your father adopted you according to Mandalore's creed and that makes you unable to be Jedi like your masters before -explained the blonde, sitting cross-legged, supporting him. over them- If he accepts and you too, I will teach you to master your powers, to control your emotions as much as possible and in parallel, you must practice the combat arts that he knows. When you are of age, you will decide which way to go. Although, I have little doubt that you will follow in the footsteps of that hardheaded fool of mine.

He doubts for a moment how to answer him, until he remembered what the other man had done in the office and held as best he could part of his hand to raise and lower it.

_Deal, Grogu -he answered, understanding with a smile on his face- If your dad accepts, in addition to be our ad’ika, you will be my first Padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I adore that little one XD!  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!
> 
> Buir: translates as father / mother   
> The other terms in Mando'a, have already been translated in previous chapters


	18. A new tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "None will be fre until the old ways are gone forever" - Kuiil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_You better not show up in the kitchen or ... in any other part of the house -he felt him say as he opened the door and put the tray on his desk- Cara and the others, not only listened, they had bet on us. By the way, Leia says hello, because she won't come back all day and...

He denied laughing and got up from where he was with Grogu to hug him tightly.

His husband, who, obviously, had not shared the previous moments with them, doubted for a moment if he should answer the hug, surely wondering what had motivated him, but, finally, he reciprocated.

_To tell you the truth -he said smiling and looking directly at his helmet- I don't care what anyone says."

_Wait until Solo makes you the object of his jokes and we'll talk -his husband replied, although you could tell he wasn't really serious-

_Han and I, have known each other for a long time, love. Believe me -he confessed, separating to pick up the little boy who was at their feet- if I could survive his remarks about my supposed virginity, I can handle this.

_I'm going to kill him -his husband pointed out and he couldn't help but laugh harder-

_No, you're not going to kill Han. Leia would leave me without a husband before -he commented, placing Grogu in his arms- And our son can't grow up without a father, or no, Grogu?

The little boy took refuge in his partner's chest and his husband was so obviously melted by the affection that couldn't help but reciprocate by sighing with happiness. He had a lot to thank whoever it was, the fact that his partner had crossed paths with the child, since, he was sure, that, had not had that emotional support, Din, probably, at met him again, would not be as he was at that moment, by his side, without more problems than the jokes of his friends.

He denied entertained by it. He had gotten carried away. As he had said, he was very possessive and quite impulsive. Having him like this, to himself, had made him lose his mind for… a few moments. The only thing he was grateful was that he had never lost sight of, that neither Ben nor Grogu could be aware of what was happening. Isolating them from ambient sounds and Force fluctuations hadn't taken his concentration off, and honestly, letting others know about it didn't bother him in the least. He had had to live many nights, in which his sister put him through the same thing, and he had not complained, so now was their turn to show some support.

_Let's have breakfast -he told them- Then we'll worry about what happens in the world.

His partner nodded and they moved the desk so they could sit more comfortably.

_Master Luke? -asked a voice from outside the room- Can we come in?

He raised his eyes to see Din and he nodded. Evidently, C3PO had not reached the limit of his patience when they were together, so he moved the Force with his hand and the door opened to make path to his droids.

_Good morning -C3PO greeted- R2 and I wondered if we could keep you company and take care of the little master

_Let me guess -Din interrupted- Solo kicked you out of his ship.

He stifled a laugh at the accurate assessment of his partner, seeing how his protocol droid stumble verbally, while R2D2 recriminated that he had used a very bad excuse to get into the room.

_Look for a chair and sit on the other side, I don't tell your droid friend to sit also, because he doesn't have legs like you.

His husband commented, pointing to one of the sides of the desk. The droid did not make himself beg too much, as he quickly, at the whisper of _"let's go R2"_ , obeyed the order, sitting to Din's left, basically not knowing what to do.

_Don't let him play with his food -he explained, placing Grogu on the droid legs and bringing the child's plate closer to him- And you don't make the droid have a hard time, eat and then you can play with them -he pointed out to the child seriously-

He raised an amused eyebrow at seeing C3PO's stunned expression and the shocked sounds R2 made. It was probably the first time that, so openly and without telling them to shut up, they had been integrated into a familiar moment with such ease.

However, he knew that this was not going to last, if he let either of the two droids open their mouths, so taking one of Din's hands in his, he said.

_Grogu, wants to be my student, if you allow it

His husband turned to see the boy and the child lowered his ears somewhat embarrassed. Surely, he was thinking that his father would not be happy because he had asked him to train him, at not saying anything. But, as expected, Din simply took off the helmet he was still wearing and saw him smiling as he patted his head.

_Very good ad’ika! You already have a teacher for those powers of yours!

_Teachers, Din. You also must teach him.

_But I'm not a Jedi. I can’t do what you do.

_Grogu showed me his adoption. You used the Gai bal Manda. He has to learn Mandalorian forms of combat for it too.

His partner sighed and drank his tea, before answering.

_I know. Of course, when I adopted him, I knew it would be something to consider, but I was planning to wait a couple of years to put him through the training that the Resol’nare requires. He is still very small in stature and we did not have anyone, at that moment, who could make him an armor to my liking.

_Din, he will continue to be small in stature -he commented sighing because that was a biological truth from which they could not escape- Master Yoda, who was the other being that I knew of the same species, did not grow much more than what Grogu measures today .

_ May I suggest something, Sir? -asked C3PO and his husband turned to see him-

_Tell me.

_The little master is small, but he will surely be agile and fast. If he is trained by agile and swift Mandalorian warriors, such as Mandalorian women, he can reach his full potential. R2, reminds him and the Master that Master Luke mentions and states that the little master is very talented...

_Did you meet Grogu when he was younger? -his husband asked R2D2, who responded very enthusiastically-

_He says he has known the little master since he arrived on Coruscant. That he was very young and that him was in charge of the young padawans, until he could walk well, but that he was always an excellent student.

_What?!

He sighed resignedly. It wasn't the best conversation for the Jedi Order, that one.

_We talked with Grogu about that recently. Can you show your dad how old were you when you came to the temple, darling? -he asked the little boy and he raised his fingers as he had done with him-

_Five, ad’ika? Were you five when the Jedi took you? -asked his partner amazed-

_Din, he couldn't choose ...

_Of course, he could not choose. He's fifty and acts like he’s just over five -he commented with an angry expression- At five real years old, he still had to wear diapers, Luke. What awful being could believe that was good to take such a small child from a family to leave it to the care of other children? Damn.

_I agree -he asserted, crossing his arms- The teachers were wrong. You cannot remove such a small infant from the arms of his parents. It’s not good. It happened with my father and it happened with Grogu. They were exposed to a very rigid life ahead of time and taken from their families. Grogu does not remember the face of his biological parents and was barely able to survive when the Order fell.

Din exhaled, containing his negativity on the subject and softly stroked the boy's face.

_I'm very sorry ad’ika. I'm sorry you had to go through that.

The little boy made a series of sounds that sought to comfort his father and touched his hand with his. It was so easy to see why those two had built such a strong relationship between them. Grogu was very lonely and helpless, and Din, too. Mutually they had offered what each one needed from the other. Affection, company, protection.

_Promise me that we are not going to put any child with Jedi powers through that -asked his partner- Mandalore will only receive your Academy, if the parents can accompany their children, unless they are orphans, and even in that case, we will look for families from among mine who accept them, so that they do not have to stay alone in a school at night.

He smiled and got up to kiss him on the lips.

_It's exactly what I had in mind, love. The old traditions must change.

He nodded and turned to face the droid.

_Your suggestion is wise. In the covert, there are several female warriors of my faith who are agile and resourceful, with which they make up for their size. Grogu can perfectly learn from them a combat style that suits his body and the armor that the armorer will design for him when it’s time.

_ Did you hear little master? You’re going to have several masters and an armor! Yes, you're right R2, he's going to get a lot of attention -commented the delighted droid with the confidence with which his proposal was received and he, Grogu and R2, proceeded to exchange sounds and words, with an enthusiasm, that made them burst out laughing-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna be so fluffy with this three so much XDDD!!  
> Like you're gonna complain about it XDDDDDD!!  
> As always, comments and sugestions are apreciated!


	19. The armorer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the way

_Our brothers tell me that things have changed monumentally, since the last time we could see each other.

The armorer said as soon as he passes through the bedroom door and, for the first time in a long time, he wanted to laugh. She wasn't going to change. She was always going to scold him, for one thing or another.

_It could be said -he answered, looking for a chair to sit next to her bed-

_You protected the child and helped him find his own.

_Yes

_But you did not give him to any Jedi, on the contrary, you adopted him in our tradition.

_The Gai bal manda was invoked. Grogu is my ad’ika now.

_Grogu of the Mudhorn clan. It's a good name. Has him been added to the records?

Now he did have to laugh a little. Who did she take it for? For a new born?

_As established by our rules, after pronouncing the adoption.

_Do he bear the mark of your clan?

_Yes, he carries it.

_Very well. We will have to think about the design of his armor in the near future. If I remember correctly, he is a very short little boy.

_People who knows his species, tells me, that he will not grow much more.

_It will be an interesting challenge then.

_Beskar?

_Not in sheets as compact as ours. Probably in scales. Like a reptile skin.

He denied supporting his arms on the bed, she still had not recovered and her head was already in a new design.

_The covert has been deeply concerned about you.

_Have they all been reunited?

_When we were able to organize ourselves, we found each one. No one has died, we have not lost anyone. And, we gave back the armor that had been saved to those who owned them, such as the helmets to the orphans.

_This the way -the woman said, sighing relieved-

_This the way -he replied, understanding that her concern had been more than in her own safeguard, in that of her people-

_The chief of the imperial soldiers who captured me ...

_Moff Gideon?

_He had the dark saber -she commented, nodding at the name he had mentioned-

_Not anymore -he said, placing the saber on the bed so she could see it- I won it in combat, while rescuing my ad’ika.

The priestess held out her hand and he handed her the weapon. The woman turned it over, staring at it for a long time.

_Are you aware of what this weapon represents? -she asked him finally- And I don't mean just for our people, but for you, as an individual.

He rested his helmet face on his hands, thinking what to say, before answering.

Was he truly aware of its meaning? Probably not. When he'd won it from Moff Gideon, it had been desperation that had driven him. His ad’ika was in danger. With his little hands shackled, with the blade of the saber almost to his throat. The fight that followed was more a question of survival than of legends from the past. Which, in addition, he admitted that knew little. A consequence of having grown up much of his life outside of Mandalore.

What use you could give to legends, when living or dying depended on the agility to move from place to place, on the strength and courage to instill fear in their enemies, and on the solidarity between brothers and sisters to sustain the coverts, which did not stop growing, due to the huge number of orphans left behind by the combat between the Empire and the Rebellion?

They could barely deal with the present, so little could they deal with the past at such detail.

The past was a guide. A template for navigating the present and the future, but not a question that was lived so closely. The darks aber, now, between them, raised a whole series of questions, which had never occurred between their own.

_I suppose ... I must learn, together with my clan, the extent of its presence -he finally answered-

_The Princess came to see me

_She told me.

_She diplomatically let slide an interesting and surprising circumstance

_Luke

The woman nodded, handing him the sword back.

_When the Marshall rescued us in Morak, I was surprised by his presence -she admitted- His name is known. I regret never having made the connection between the young man you told us about and the hero of the Rebellion.

He sighs. It was true. If anyone had been aware of the political issues outside the covert, that was her. As she said. Had she made the connection; she would have told him.

_ No one could know -he said, patting her leg- Between my Luke from those years and this Luke, there is an abysmal distance and, at the same time, there is not.

_He is a Jedi Knight

_Jedi Master -he corrected her-

_One of the last that exist.

_Probably the strongest.

_And he wants to teach the next generation of Jedi warriors, on the planet that we are going to recolonize.

_It was a demand of the Senate, to give us its assistance in the project.

_And you agree with that requirement?

He looked at her, contemplating what the question contained: Are you willing to expose us to the threat of a group of wizards of such skill? How can we fight them if a crisis like the one that led to their near destruction occurs? What can we do if, among them, a new Darth Vader emerges?

_Yes -he answered, weighing the benefits and harms of the equation- Jedi and Mandalorians can nurture each other. In fact, I think we need to. The New Republic is a very unstable political body, and what remains of the Empire basks in that weakness. If we don't rebuild and reshape ourselves, we are destined to be persecuted as in the past, and it's not like our traditions are in perfect shape right now.

_All roads, at some point, must change to direct pilgrims to a safer and more propitious future.

_I believe so -he agreed- Since we met for the last time, I have been able to know who, among us, do not follow our tradition, I have been called a fanatic, an extremist and a fool, I was forced to show my face in order to save my son, I have learned of the value of others and the importance of change in people's lives -he affirmed recalling Kuiil and IG-11-, I have verified how family and teachings unite and, at the same time, separate, and it has not been a moment, during those days, when I did not ask myself what it means to be who we are, or when I did not doubt my own assurance in our faith. We need to improve. Including the other clans implies concede spaces, reach mutual agreements, without losing our essence and never closing again ourselves off from our neighbors in the galaxy.

_His father was right.

_Beg your pardon?

_Of your Jedi. His father. He came to visit me, after the Princess.

He froze at hear her saying that. Darth… no, Anakin Skywalker. The droid said so. Before dying, he had returned to the correct side of the Force and abandoned that terrifying image from his imperial past and, in the spirit form of that same energy, visited his husband along with other masters. But how could she have seen him? Unless…

_Tarre, was never the only one of us, to possess the abilities -the woman acknowledged- He was just the first to choose, train them outside of Mandalore or in one of our coverts.

_Why then, when I showed you Grogu ...?

_I was not meant to teach him. It's something that any of them can tell you. Students and teachers enter into a kind of very fine tuning. They must choose each other. And he did not choose me to learn to control his abilities in the Force. Not then, not now.

He understood. Or rather not. Those quasi esoteric questions of his husband and son were something unattainable for him, but he tried to accept them as it should be for those who did not live the experience.

_Grogu not only needs a Jedi master -he pointed out- He has to learn our traditions and he cannot do it in the traditional way.

_I know. I told you he was too weak to survive the training.

_If something has taught me all this time by his side, it is that, my ad’ika, is neither helpless nor weak -he explained laughing-

_You are asking me to teach him.

_I have been suggested that female combat forms from our tradition would be the most suitable for him.

_It is… feasible. Not sure, but feasible.

_Do you accept? -he asked, imagining the future of his son, under the guidance of such a teacher-

_It will be an honor, Manda'lor -the priestess said with humor in her voice- Now, we should plan what we are going to do with all our clans and tribes, giving the senators in the capital the creeps.

_Oh, that's something that you don't have to worry about -he said- I have a very efficient sister-in-law who is fixing the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply LOVE this character.  
> I consider that it was much needed in the second season (especially for those fans who have not been able to see more than the movies - yes, I do not have that arrogance of many to believe that, because I saw a few more things I can despise the others, Clone Wars, Rebels, novels and comics are still difficult to acquire for a lot fans abroad-), this character could have told the story behind the dark saber, making the series much more accessible and relevant, without losing appeal. I really hope that she make a come back on the third season.  
> As always, comments and suggestions are appreciated!


	20. A change of scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which of these two ladies will win the game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

_ What do you mean, the meeting is not going to take place? -asked the leader of House Kryze, when the Senator and Princess of Aldeeran told her that it had been suspended-

_My dear Lady Bo-Katan. I don't want to disrespect you, but, as you know, the Senate does not meddle in the internal affairs of any of its members.

The Princess replied, greatly enjoying the moment.

She adored the woman. She recognized in her a soul very similar to his own. Heir to a lost kingdom and a decimated and scattered population throughout the Galaxy. A woman. Questioned at every moment on her actions. With a debatable past and a struggling present.

But, she could not help reasoning that his brother-in-law's opinion was correct and that, in those particular circumstances, the woman was not a help, nor a possibility, precisely.

"_Lady Bo-Katan, has too much history in tow. Too much against. Her reign would not only be a very brief one, but also a highly conflictual one. If her allies and enemies from the past were not alive, she could have a chance to succeed, but since that does not happen, her own future is cut short thanks to his previous choices. Even if she had won the darksaber in combat, recovering it properly, there would be clans and houses that would not follow her and that, furthermore, would openly oppose her mandate "

And it had been demonstrated, with a simplicity, that it was terrifying.

After their talk, the first night that Din spent at his home, they had devised a plan together, to get the adherence of the other clans and the decrease of the influence of the mentioned lady in Mandalorian affairs.

The new Manda’lor had resorted to a simple recording, expressing in the language of his people the importance of meeting, for reconstruction, in a neutral place, where neither the Senate, nor the quarrels of the past, had a place. To this had been added hier own statement, in which, she reported, the approval of a whole series of measures, which favored the Mandalorian diaspora, implying that they had been accepted by the Senate, because they had been requested by the new Manda'lor.

Which, in a sense, was a truth, since, although the lady had presented the main nucleus of these, repeatedly, over the years, since the new Senate had been imposed, after the defeat of the Empire, If she and her brother had not supported the Mandalorian ambitions, since Din was Luke's partner, they would never have come to fruition.

Therefore, the clan meeting had been moved from the stage, having all the leaders already there in the Capital. Which was, clearly, a display of power and authority, which ended up being a slap in the face of the dame in question.

_ What do you mean by "internal affairs"?

_That the tribal leaders of Mandalore in majority, have decided to obey the call of their new Manda’lor, and meet in Nevarro. The Senate, therefore, can only accept the proposal to transfer the reunion and offer a delegation to act on its behalf, which has been accepted by the Manda’lor and will be housed in the residence of the Mayor of Nevarro, Greef Karga.

_ What majority are you talking about? -the woman asked, muttering the information- The quantity, in our culture, does not make the importance of the clans. In my ship, there are not only representatives of the Kryze house, which was the last reigning house, but also of the Gedyc, Rook, Vizsla and Lok houses, which have also had high leaders within our culture and are from the most important among ours.

She had a tremendous urge to sigh profusely. Obviously, the woman did not want to concede, nor did she understand the magnitude of what she had just told her.

They had decided for her. And for all the representatives she will mention in her tirade. They hadn't even sent her the message, to make her fall into their trap, so simple and so obvious, at the same time.

If she had the strength and the call that she herself claimed to have, this information would have reached her immediately and she would be ready to respond accordingly. However, she was throwing a tantrum in front of her, and the Senate’s body, who were watching the exchange live.

Because that was another issue that had played tremendously against her. Her contempt with the Senate. That was partialy justified, she did not deny it, but that could not be sustained by attitudes such as those she maintained. In politics, alliances were not carried out between people who will treat each other wonderfully and agree on everything, it was the field of the struggle of interests and opinions, in which, if you were lucky, from time to time, battles were won that favored ordinary people. And, for this, you should preferably attract, rather than confront, or, at least, not confront on everything. The bites should always be well placed.

_I do not want ... to express an unhappy opinion on issues ... so delicate, moreover, although I acknowledge the contributions of the houses mentioned by you, Lady Bo-Katan -she explained raising a holopad-, in this device, the Senate has, the satisfactory registration of those who will be attending the planned meeting. They belong to a long list of clans, more than fifty, of which I will highlight, those that, as you say, have history on Mandalore -she explained reading the screen of the holopad-: Beroya, Awaud, Beviin, Carid, Detta, Jannis, Skirata, Ordo and Keldau.

_Keldau? - she asked, laughing - They've been teasing you, Senator. There is not a descendant of that house left alive.

_ Well then… - she replied with a smile- I have a ghost in my house, who carries a mythossaurus as her signet, an that is dedicated to forging according to the ancestral style your armors and that, in addition, it is something like , a renowned religious leader.

The Mandalorian bit her tongue upon hearing it.

 _"Ah, you know her"_ \- she told herself - _"When Din won the saber, you sought information about him. Did you know that she was a prisoner of the Empire? Probably. You didn't seek her out for it. Despite how important her role is in your culture. Because you understood how relevant her opinion could be among yours"_

_Never would I have imagined that... the Princess of Alderaan was so aware of the Mandalorian culture, or interested enough, as to host prominent visitors realted to it. One cannot help but wonder…

The woman hissed, leaving open, in a somewhat vulgar but effective way, a whole series of questions. She shrugged in amusement. She had an answer for that.

_The Senate is aware of why I have been interested in the future of Mandalore - she commented - In addition to the fact that, as Princess of a planet decimated and destroyed by the Empire, I cannot help but feel empathy for the situation in which your compatriots find themselves, My Lady, I am the sister of an excellent person, who happens to be one of the last Jedi Knights in service and who, in turn, is the husband of your new King. Which, I thought, was a matter known by you – she sighs gesturing - As you are aware, the tribulations that my brother had to endure, kept him from the new Manda’lor for a long time. Old prejudices, real fears and a certain degree of immaturity, product of the young age he had when he married, added to the fact that his Mandalorian husband believed him dead to the point of burying the ashes that some people told him were his and mourning him for all these years, led to the separation of both. However, neither of the two, when they met again, could avoid rejoining. They are traditionalist people and, if you will allow me, absurdly romantic. Knowledgeable of the other's culture. Which they deeply respect. Ergo, on the new path, which my brother-in-law had to face, my brother has joined, in order to support his partner, as is the law among yours. A fact that would put the new Manda'lor in a very particular situation, given to the fact that, since Tarre Vizsla, there has been other leader who wielded the darksaber, who had a Jedi Master as a mentor, much less one who was united in marriage to one of them and that, in addition, had adopted a young Jedi in training.

Absolute silence fell on the screen, while in the adjoining room, where the Senate was meeting, the murmurs were evident. She had also foreseen it. The story of Din and Luke, had to be distributed, sold as the most important love story of recent times. Because it reflected many of the experiences of the people had gone through those years of confrontation, exploitation and war. How many families had not been separated in the heat of battles? How many had not believed their own were dead and had cried bitter tears, only to discover that they were still alive? How many had not believed otherwise, that their own were alive and then find that they had died? How many couples had struggled to stay together during those years? How many had been formed by disobeying ancient rules? How many in those moments were still doing it? And finally, how many lovers would not see in the history of the Jedi and the Mandalorian, the inspiration, to continue fighting for what really mattered, in those years, in which, the reconstruction, proved to be harder than they had imagined? ?

_My Lady, take this advice, as if it were the advice of a friend and not of a member of a political body with a lifetime of experience in the diplomatic world - she said smiling - Gather yourself and the clans in your ship, assess what is happening in terms of the final union of your clans after so many years of conflict and the support of our New Republic for your ambitions to return to settle in a home, which is not a little feat and march to Nevarro. They are waiting for you there. You still have much to offer to your brothers and sisters, and, as the woman and the fighter that I am, I would hate to see that you lose this immense opportunity that life presents you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, once again, we all check again why, we love Leia XDD !!  
> Four more chapters, readers and this journey is over, so enjoy!  
> Comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> (By the way, Mandalorian clans mentioned here do exist, but, I have taken them very lightly to suit the plot of the fic, so don't take them too seriously)


	21. Beskar and the smuggler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han arrive at Nevarro with a very interesting cargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

Nevarro still looked as active, as the last time he was in it.

He had said it before, he liked the place. It reminded him of his past times, where he had no great responsibilities, no son or wife, and certainly not a command over various troops.

_Hey! - he reproached the transporters that accompanied them - Be careful with those chests! It took a lot to get them back!

His copilot, supported his complaint and several of the men recoiled in fear before the Wookie. What made him laugh, Chewie always made people obey him.

_General Solo, it’s nice to see you again - said a voice behind him -

_Mayor Karga, I say the same - he salute, recognizing the man he had met a few months before -

_ I would introduce you to our Marshall, but I think you have already had the opportunity to meet each other – commented the Mayor, pointing to a very smiling Cara Dune who hit him on the chest in greeting, and then hugged Chewbacca -

_ How are you sons of a bantha? Did you manage to get what you were looking for?

He laughed when he saw how the Mayor rolled his eyes at the Marshall's attitude and leaned himself on his copilot with one arm, while the other supported itself on his waist, on the best cocky attitude that he could muster -

_What do you think?

He asked indicating with his head the chests that came with them, after which, the woman whistled loudly.

_When the Princess said that there was a considerable amount of that metal, in that imperial base and that with the new regulations that were sanctioned, the hands of the metal union could no longer access it, we thought that she was referring to a much, much smaller amount.

The Mayor commented, with the same astonished expression as Cara.

_The metal union is a group of quite skilled and certainly very creative boys. When you trace the money back, you come across imperial minutes, which portray the reasons why the Great Purge was largely spawned. Genocide and imperial madness aside, the main reason behind the imperial efforts was to seize the largest and only source, of one of the rarest metals in the universe. And, for this, they had good allies - he smile, denying - Smugglers will not be great diplomats, but we understand the term scarcity in the exchange business. Guaranteeing the source, while amplifiying the need, simply creates a monopoly.

_But the Empire became ambitious and did not let others play the game, as always – said the mayor -

_Which, after the fall of the Empire, became a possibility again - he continued - The boys of the union had this information well kept, but, my wife had suspected for quite some time, thanks to the fact that they were the ones who most opposed to comply with or even hear Bo-Katan Kryze's requests.

_And the Princess, having this suspicion, take the charge of checking if it was reality.

_No, Marshall. My wife is less diplomatic than she seems - he commented laughing - Her suspicions are usually her kind way of saying that she has you by the testicles. She simply turned to the opposition group to the union in the Senate, which provided the data, so that give the chance to that some humble servers here, together with a platoon of our troops, would _"appear"_ at the base and seize the metal.

_I hate politics - the woman said-

_Don’t. Is not much different from what we always did on the outer rim, Cara. You have a moral code a touch finer than ours, but the Mayor here can tell you that, for us, the Senate game is a normal one, since it was our day to day to survive.

_So is it. Although, I am grateful that the Marshall of Nevarro has those reserves - the man acknowledged smiling - You cannot impart order and generate stability without a certain degree of moral ground. And in chaos, ultimately, nobody prospers.

The aforementioned sigh and agreed to both, while pointing out the path they should follow.

_Daddy! - he felt that someone shouted at him from the crowd and a few seconds later the figure of his son who ran to meet him became visible -

_Ben! - He said, bending down to receive him in his arms - How have you been?

_Good! There are a lot of people like uncle here! - commented the agitated child, opening his arms to indicate the amount - They all have helmets and armor of different colors! There are some among them that are very big!

He sighed resignedly.

More Mandalorians.

Perfect.

Even though he knew about the meeting that was going to take place there, he didn't like the idea at all.

_And you went to meet them without anyone to accompany you? - he asked -

_Uncle says it's safe, because I'm… aliit - the boy explained -

_For the Mandos, Ben and Grogu are family - Cara explained - They are much safer with them than with any of us.

_In addition, there are a fair amount of children of their age also - commented the Mayor - If something is not lacking in the Mandalorian coverts, apparently, it is children.

_And they also wear helmets, dad! Look!

Pointed the little boy with his index finger straight ahead and the air escaped from his lungs.

There were not _"many"_. That was a multitude of relevant proportions.

“ _So this is what Leia was referring to in regards to Luke's Mandalorian giving an important show of authority”_ \- he thought - _“There must be a huge amount of clans here, gathered by his call. Anyone who wants to compete against him is going to think twice after seing this"_

He recognized by looking at the variety of designs and colors that spread among them. Obviously, there was some reality, in what he had heard, that each Mandalorian decorated or modified his armor, according to his role or personality, because there was not one equal to another in the crowd. Certainly, there were groups of similar appearance, in what he assumed was adaptation to the environment in which the covert was located, and that served as a camouflage tool, but even among these the differences between warriors were easy to see.

_And your mother? - he asked his son -

_He's with the uncles – the kid answered -

 _"Surely in the middle of this horde"_ \- he said to himself - _"Which means, I'm also going to have to get in the middle of it"_

_Chewie! - he said to his second in command - Why don't you follow the Mayor and the Marshall, where are they going to keep this, while I looked for Leia? - he indicated pointing to the chests and the Wookie nodded in his tongue, after patting Ben's hair with affection-

_See you, Solo - said the Marshall, laughing in his face-

_If I survive, Cara - he replied, generating a round of laughter from the others when they saw him go where his son told him his wife was-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He should be thankful that he didn't cross paths with our second favorite Mandalorian XDDD !!  
> Nah, I love Han, I really enjoy by his personality.  
> As I told you, we are in a countdown. Three more chapters to go!  
> Comments and suggestions are apreciated!


	22. Before the reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalore clans reunion is coming up, as Din and Luke try to get some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

He laugh, while letting his husband kiss him at will in one of the offices of the Mayor of Nevarro, to which he had introduced him by surprise, after losing, on purpose, the Mandalorian escort who, practically, they could free themselves, since they will arrive on the planet.

He caressed his face and bit his lips gently. He though that he was right. It was not fair that they would end all nights so tired, that they fell exhausted, with Grogu among them and with no greater possibilities than to tell that they loved each other before closing their eyes.

Those minutes that they now had, then, after leaving the little boy in the company of the armorer and a considerable number of Mandalorian women who were discusing the types of training feasible their son, should be taken advantage of and not lost the unnecessary debate.

_Now ... -he confessed separating just to see his eyes- I understand ... Leia better ...

_It's the bad thing about commanding - replied his partner with a sigh - You don't usually have a moment of rest

He nodded, running his hands down his cheeks. He adored his husband's face. His hair was messy because he couldn't put it correctly it under his helmet. The easy smile and the warm eyes. Even the mustache that, when they met, he didn't have.

_Do you think I'm selfish, if I tell you that, I love having the almost exclusive privilege of seeing you? - he asked -

_ No – his husband replied, smiling as if what he had said was the most obvious thing in the world - It is one of the reasons why we cover ours, among many others - he explained – Our individual identity becomes a private gift, for our own, of according to the old traditions. With the armor, you are what you do, the function you fulfill, whom and what you serve. Without its protection, your identity varies, you are Buir, Cyar’ika, Ad’ika. A father, a beloved or a son or daughter, to be those, you have to show your loved ones your eyes, the path to your soul.

He hid his face in his chest sighing with pleasure.

_I would like to have - he admitted - the same ease of speech that you have

_Beg your pardon?

He denied seeing him again.

_That you are a closet romantic Din... and you are all mine - he told him, using the Force to push him towards one of the chairs in the place, and then sitting astride his husband - Where were we?" -he asked him winking an eye as he hugged his neck again and laughed openly- Ah, yes ... we were doing this

He pointed before kissing him again enthusiastically for several minutes, while his partner stroked his back.

But, just before he could move things to a higher level in his display of affection, it was his turn to growl and use his powers again, to retrieve the helmet he had lost at the other end of the room and quickly place it on his face.

_Luke? - asked his husband, just before the door opened wide, to make room to his sister, who enter, with fury and Grogu in her arms -

_That woman is crazy! - she said to them both, as one of the recently arrived members of the Mandalorian clans entered the room behind her -

_You don't know what you’re talking about, Princess – the mandalorian replied, while he sat comfortably on his husband's legs, enjoying the show -

_Listen to me, ma'am. I am this boy's aunt and nobody, but nobody, is going to take him to an icy planet to train. Not now, not never

Her sister exclaimed, narrowing her eyes and hugging her son as if the other female was going to steal him at any moment. For a moment, he had a strong urge to burst out laughing. There she was, the ever measured Princess of Alderaan, star Senator of the New Republic, fighting like an infant with another woman, who probably had her age, over a child who she was treating like a stuffed animal. But then se saw how Grogu clung to her arms and realized that it had been the child himself and his discomfort that had triggered her protective and maternal instinct.

_Grogu - he said, extending his arms to his son, while breaking the debate - Come with us, ad’ika.

The small pull of his aunt's tunic, which made her approach him and he will sit him on his legs, while their arms wrapped around him.

_We are honored that you are contemplating our son to train in your covert - his husband told the Mandalorian - but currently his body is very small and vulnerable. When he receives his helmet, we will personally accompany him through the training you propose.

The woman bowed, recognizing Din's authority, despite the bizarre image, of seeing him with his partner and son in his arms and withdrew, not before snorting indignantly at his sister

_Luke! Problems! -they felt Han's voice exclaim, in the hall- Leia is going to kill...! -he said, arriving suddenly and almost running into the woman who was leaving- Excuse me, excuse me, please, pass through.

The smuggler excused himself, running out of the way, to close the office door relieved by leaning on it, which caused everyone else a round of laughter.

_I hate that conceited warrior - his sister muttered and his brother-in-law rolled his eyes approaching her to hug her -

_Shush, love. I think you already put her in her place - he commented, patting her back -

_Does Grogu have problems with cold climates? - he asked his husband-

_ Let's say that ... we have not had the best experiences in frozen worlds - he acknowledged, while the little one proceeded to go into details -

_Din ... Did you guys get into the nest of a giant ice spider and its young? - he asked, amazed -

_Rather, we fell into the nest of a giant ice spider and its young - his husband explained, scratching his neck uncomfortably - Some X-Wings were chasing us …

_Did you decide to escape from some X-Wing in a Razor Crest?

_ It wasn't like I decided ...

_Oh, let me correct you gentleman, did you escape from some X-Wings, in a Razor Crest, with a small child on board, on an icy world?

_It was not my decision. The pilots did not believe my excuse that I did not have to carry a beacon, because it was a pre-imperial ship

_You shouldn't, the regulations say it's not necessary - Han commented, earning a pinch from his wife -

_Thank you. I told them the same – his husband commented - but we had an arrest warrant, because we used the Razor to free a convict

_WHAT?!

_I had no funds Luke, and, it was a good job. But everything went well, in the end, we managed to leave the site and take the passenger we were transporting and her eggs-hatchling where she needed to go, before our ad’ika, end up eating them all.

He put his hands to his face and denied amazed. This man had remained in one piece, those nine years, miraculously.

_The adventures of you two - he told them with a serious expression, moments later pointing to both of them - Are severely restricted from now on. Severely.

After which, his sister and brother-in-law began to laugh, seeing the child's downcast face and the contrite expression that, despite the helmet, his husband conveyed. Which, he was not going to deny, brought out a small smile on his face at the end. This task of parenthood and marriage was not proving as complicated as one might think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're already at two chapters from the end.  
> Seriously, it has been a VERY FUN travel.  
> I love the characters and I adore you readers.  
> As always, comments and suggestions are well appreciated!


	23. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the gathering is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

The table that would house the representatives of the Mandalore clans had begun to fill up, early in the morning. None of the various houses wanted to miss the show, so they did not hesitate to attend.

Although, they were not received by whoever had summoned them, but by the Mayor of the town that hosted them. Bot no one complaint, because most, understood the delay. He did not need to introduce himself again, he had already spoken, almost, personally, with all of them, he could make a dramatic entrance, if he wanted to.

So, until the last representative was present, they knew that the Manda'lor would not appear.

_Good morning ladies and gentlemen

The Princess of Alderaan greeted them, entering flanked by her husband and several Senators, who made the delegation of the New Republic. Some of those present got up to greet her and the woman, in correct Mando’a, responded to each salute acordingly.

_So it's true - said Teej Sir of the Gedyc clan - Our new Manda’lor have family ties with the ruling house of Aldeeran.

_And does that matter how? - hissed Jabu Cruck of the Carid clan-

_Evidently, you do not know the influence that the Princess has in the Senate of the New Republic - Bo-Katan Kryze intervened-

_Believe me my Lady - Frenoh Ascer of the Besviin Clan intervened - We are fully aware of the power of the Princess in the Senate, what I believe that the representative of the Carid Clan points out that its that those ties are a personal and family matter, not one of government.

_And he would be correct

Pointed the armorer entering the room, accompanied by Luke. Upon seeing her come, the clans that found their representation in the covert of Nevarro, rose in deference, as well as the Princess, the members of the Senate and the Mayor of the place.

For a moment, those present questioned the treatment of the woman, until they could glimpse the insignia she carried on one of her arms. The skull of a mythossaurus appeared under the furs of her shoulders, while her hands carried the tools of the forgers. Amazed but not stunned, the rest of the representatives rose to show their respect for one of the last descendants of a clan that was known to be almost extinct.

_Madam - the Princess greeted her - It is a pleasure to see that you are in better health

_The attention that you gave me to recover it is something that I will always be grateful for - she replied, inclining her head to also include in the dialogue the former smuggler who became General - Now - she said turning her helmet to cover the rest of the table while she took seat - I would appreciate if we focus on issues ... much more important, than rumors and speculation, brothers and sisters, especially, when they refer to the private life of one of our own, don't you think?

Many of the representatives looked at each other and then nodded, taking their seats in the same way. There was a part of Mandalore's story, sitting almost at the head of the table, being accompanied and assisted by, nothing more, nothing less, than the best known hero of the Rebellion, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, who, in addition, wore the insignia of the new Manda'lor's clan.

Naturally, while everyone was still in shock, the doors slid open to allow the host of the gathering, holding his little son in his arms.

_Olarom Vod - he greet those present, walking to the head of the table - I apologize in advance for using, from now on, basic to carry out the meeting, but, we have as part of the reunion people who do not belong to our culture and who are fundamental in the debate that we are going to carry out. In deference to them and in a show of good faith, the expressions in Mando’a will be limited to the minimum and, I want to remind you, that, despite this, I will not tolerate taking advantage of the situation to disrespect anyone. As you may know, the head of the Senate Delegation, Princess Leia Organa, my sister-in-law, speaks our language perfectly and can understand what we mean when we use it.

The aforementioned smiled and looked at them again. Nobody lost in translation the message that that smile transmitted: just one of you shows that wants to screw us and I get up with all the money that comes on the shoulders of this Delegation.

_Cyar’ika – said to the new Manda’lor, the young Jedi - Let our ad’ika come with me

The man nodded and extended the little one, who, without hesitation, stretched out his arms to pass from one parent to the other.

Who would imagine? The last Jedi master / knight. Ambitioned by the higher echelons of power in the New Republic. Recognized as a warrior of quality and as the future recreator of the Jedi Order. Was there, in their gathering, not as an intervening force itself, but as the partner of their new leader and the father of his son. Showing respect and support. Fact that had stood out, when addressing the way he had addressed his husband, and then concentrating on the little one, who emitted small sounds and made him smile.

Most of the glances then turned to the head of the table, where the Manda’lor had taken a seat.

_Before we start, I want to remove this problem from the beginnig - he indicated by placing a weapon on the table - This is the dark saber, which was forged by Tarre Vizsla and which will designate from lon ago, who would direct the destinies of ours under the precepts of the Resol'nare. I won it in fair combat, against its previous owner, the late member of the Empire Moff Gideon. I placed it on this table to open a way for anyone or everyone who considers that I should not exercise this position. The doors are open for a combat challenge to whoever considers it.

Everyone in the room held their breath for brief moments. It was a unique and magnificent opportunity. Not that the Manda’lor, the rest of its existence, did not have other moments of defiance and that in every one of them some one could claim the right to challenge him for the dark saber. But the opportunity, at that time, was too good. Magnificent, one might say. Whoever won the fight could win the will of the majority of the clans, the support of the Senate, and the advantages necessary to reconquer Mandalore. Whoever got hold of all this would writhe its own page in history.

Despite this, no hand was raised on the table. Neither voice made a sound. Not even Lady Bo-Katan moved an inch.

Because one thing was the illusion and another the reality.

Whoever seizes the opportunity to remove the new Manda’lor would win great support, but also great rancor.

The orphan of the Nevarro covert, who had violated the codes of the bounty hunter guild to protect a child, whom he would later adopt. The one that followed a very strict code of conduct, reminiscent of better past times. The one that could dialogue with all of them, without demanding this same code, but setting an example so that each one could decide for themselves. The one that had as a priestess, armorer and confidant the daughter of one of the lost clans. The one that had remained faithful to a husband for many years, after believing him dead, as had been reported by the husband's own sister in the last meeting of the Senate, and that, later, upon meeting him again, despite having changed fortunes and found himself far above his own social scale, had been able to recover his spouse with obvious success, if they took as a reference, the tranquility and notorious happiness that the Jedi knight gave off, every time he looked at his partner.

Nobody, but nobody, was going to dare to oppose him. He who was already more myth than reality among his people.

The position was his.

_Perfect - he recognized, keeping the saber at his waist - I think that, then, we can move on to the matters that concern us. Your Highness? Can you do us the favor of explaining the news that the Senate has to communicate to us?

The woman nodded and got up to address those present.

_As his Majesty has pointed out, the Senate of the New Republic, during these months, has been dealing with the project of the recolonization of Mandalore. And, although it is not the first time that a similar project has been presented to our body, on this occasion, the mediation of Manda'lor, allowed our own representatives to consider with new eyes, an endeavor that, this time, was seen as possible to be brought to fruition. That is why, in the last sessions, a whole series of measures have been discussed seeking to strengthen the request of the Mandalorian diaspora, through its leader. Among them, although they are not the only ones, I would like to highlight: a) The cession of any claim of dominance over the land of Mandalore and its historical sphere of influence, b) The recognition of all current coverts, as colonies authorized by the Senate, under the direct government of Mandalore, which gives them the quality of diplomatic enclaves, with the corresponding immunity, c) The cessation of the commercialization of Beskar outside the borders of Mandalore, together with the confiscation of the ingots that were looted by the Empire, whether or not they have the seal that designates them as spoils of the Great Purge, for their subsequent return to the Mandalorian coffers, as established in the Charter of the New Republic, with respect to the historical-economic-cultural assets that were property of a world that was later invaded and exploited by the Empire, d) The removal of Beskar and other artifacts originated in Mandalore, whether or not they have, in part and / or totally, the presence of this metal, they are not considered objects that can be claimed from now on as rewards winned in combat or by appropriation or by abandonment, as it is established by the Charter of the New Republic, e) The recognition of the importance of the recovery of Mandalore, as a priority task within the current budget and the transfer for this reason, of the funds, in the form of credits, specified, of at least 20% of the needed funds to allow to establish colonizers this year, f) The temporary transfer of the Kual-hayin shipyards, so that the colonizers could build their transport ships, as well as the domes of the cities that they establish, e) The transfer of funds, over the course of two years, for the establishment, on the recovered planet, of the First Jedi Academy of the New Republic, under the direction of Master Skywalker, g) The official recognition of the education granted to the members of the Mandalorian coverts, such as those obtained on the Jedi Academy, as part of the formal educational system of the New Republic, allowing those who obtain the higher grades in these, the possibility of moving on to form part of our combat, legal forces, bodies and administrative government of the New Republic and, finally, h) the official invite, to the People of Mandalore, to join the Senate of the New Republic, through the presence of a representative, elected by the governmental body that it has decided to give itself - finished the Princess turning towards her husband - That been said, I yield the floor to General Solo of the New Republic.

The man in question got up and looked at them seriously.

_As General of the New Republic, I was informed of a semi-abandoned imperial warehouse on the frontier between the outer rim and the unexplored worlds. When doing an investigation on this, it was discovered that it contained a high presence of a metal that, just days before, had been declared as protected material by the Senate. After taking the deposit, this material was seized, processed and transferred to be delivered to the hands of the new Manda’lor.

_Thank you General - said the aforementioned man, the ex smuggler nodded and sat down again - Mayor, if you are so kind

He asked the Magistrate of Nevarro, who, unperturbed, walked behind the Mandalor's chair, opening two chests present there, which took the breath of the clansmen.

_These are two out of a total of one hundred and fifty - commented the Manda’lor leaning his elbows on the table - As you can see, each chest has a number of ingots that exceeds one hundred. I don't think we have found all of the Beskar taken from our tribe, but through General Solo's operation and the intervention of the New Republic Senate, we have been able to recover such a significant amount that it would allow us to reorganize our troops and recolonize at the same time.

_The question is: - the armorer intervened - Are we willing to abandon the quarrels of the past and face this process of reconstruction together with our neighbors in the Galaxy who have shown to have the generosity that we never offered to them? Or will we turn our backs on the challenges that history throws our way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. Almost reaching the end.  
> The good news is that Tumblr once again suggested a new idea to me and, with the end of this, comes the first chapter of that one.  
> So I wait for you, in the last chapter of "In the sand of Tatooine", to know what the new work will be called;)  
> As always, comments and suggestions are apreciated!  
> (Once again, the clans mentioned here do exist, but for the names of their representatives I use a name generator on the internet, so don't worry about looking for them, they are set to serve the plot and not to generate conflict)


	24. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is always a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through a huge amount of works on this fandom, I came across a Tumblr prompt by @nellapaulina, which I thought it was great and that, in the middle of other works that I was writting, had me to sit down to develop. Here it is, in its two versions, in Spanish (which is my mother tongue and I think that there should be more works in our language in AO3) and in English (which is not my mother tongue, so I ask you to have mercy on me, like in my other work on Star Trek), here is what the second season of the series, has left us as inspiration (yes, I blame the directors XDD)  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters, nor the plot itself, belongs to me. I do this for fun. The rights are entirely on their rightful owners.

Six months passed in a breath after that meeting, in which his people will entrust him with the reins of their destiny.

Six months full of activity, in which both he, his husband and son, were accommodating their day to day to a coexistence, so calm and comfortable, that it seemed to have been generated in years of traveling together and not in an abrupt reunion and a few months of mutual dance on the subject.

_"_Hi, love, ¿how was your day?_

_His partner greeted him by hugging him when he reached the rooms they shared with Grogu in the covert. Unlike the ones he had at his sister's house, these were much smaller, and hardly allowed them privacy._

__Long and exhausting - he acknowledged reciprocating the hug - I missed you both._

__We know - Luke replied laughing low, as he took one of his hands to the edge of the helmet, to remove it -_

__I will never get used to that powers of yours - he commented while shaking his head a bit after he removed that part of his armor, since, now that he no longer used it all the time, to free himself of it and receive the ambient air, it was truly a relief -_

__ I don't know, it seems to me that you are complaining about the context more than the powers themselves - his husband said, stifling a laugh and he replied with one of his own, while stealing a kiss from him -_

__I do not deny it. It depends on the place and what we are doing, they could be quite useful._

__I have though on write something about it - Luke acknowledged helping him to get rid of the other parts of his armor - It would be revolutionary, the use of the Force for those situations has never been considered before and, taking into account that, I am going to open an Academy and that those who study in it will be authorized to have emotional relationships, there should be a guide on how to react in those circumstances, so as not to abuse the power that our skills grant and improve coexistence among those who use them._

__Luke, love, let's take it slow - he asked, lifting his son in his arms - We have not yet reached the surface of the planet, nor did we found the Academy and you already want to consider creating a manual to guide adolescents who, in some years, we will be in charge, in their sex life. I think that, for now at least, we better refrain from writing any guide except the one that teach our ad’ika to not use his powers to levitate droids for fun._

__For what…? - His partner asked and he had no choice but to point out the image that was observed in the adjoining room with amusement- R2! No! I told you that you shouldn’t let him do it! That's not part of his training!"_

During those six months, the shipyards ceded by the Senate, had built two domes in parts and a considerable fleet, at fearful speed. The structures had departed, three months ahead, to be installed on the surface of the planet, in order to condition them, to receive the first batch of colonizers.

“ __The work is progressing well. We have not had delays and the oxygen inside the domes is of sufficient quality for people to live here._

__I appreciate that you have taken the direction of this, sister – he recognized to the representative of the Lyrs clan - I needed the brothers to maintain peace between the colonizers and their respective clans._

__Do not mention it. It was a good decision. We women have quickly resolved our problems among ourselves. The incentive of a home, after not having one for so long, has made things easier for us ... and the fact that our priestess is like a celebrity, among ours has helped a lot - commented with a short laugh the woman -_

__At least, someone else, along with Luke, will be able to take some of the weight off me - he asserted, denying and causing the other's laughter to increase when he recognized that the celebrity status, unlike his partner and the armorer, did not relate him better to people, but rather make him want to put his head into a hole and leave it there - "_

Relations with the Senate had also improved considerably. The sister of his partner was a very efficient person, who, now, was supported, by nothing more and nothing less, than the new elected representative to the body for Mandalore, Lady Bo-Katan Kryze.

_"_Since she has changed her tactics, the woman has greatly improved her diplomatic relations, and the fact that you allow her to reside on the planet not having to move to the Capital, has reaffirmed her that you do not want to get rid of her, with a post - commented the Princess at the last dinner they shared as a family -_

__The lady is a very skilled woman in that field. The despair of many years led her to react badly. But now, that she is reassured that Mandalore will exist again and that she will be an important part of its recovery, I do not doubt that she has returned to her center and, in that balance, I, if I were you, would pay attention to her in the Senate - he replied with a wink -_

__ Try not to pull the rope too much, Din - she observed - What you achieved is enough and, even too much, for some "_

He did not argue. The speed of the attendance to Mandalore and the amount of measures sanctioned by the Senate, had raised a certain dispute about an alleged discrimination to other worlds of inferior power and scope.

“ __You simply have to establish trade routes that target the complainants - recommended by the Mayor of Nevarro - As soon as Mandalore opens its markets to the Galaxy and the services of its coverts for the transfer and safeguarding of convoys on the outer rim, no one, will continue to raise their voices._

__ It will take us a couple of years to organize this type of service properly, despite all the beskar that we have recovered - he explained to the smiling magistrate -_

__The promise is enough, Manda’lor. The worlds know the value of a commitment, for the ruler of Mandalore. They will accept it._

__ Is that why you were among those in filing a formal complaint with the New Republic Senate?_

__One must always think of one's own first – the man acknowledged with a conspiratorial look - "_

Three million.

Three million of souls put their hopes in that the efforts that began that day will come to fruition.

If the colonizers, who did not reach even five percent of that amount, were successful, the transports would end up transferring everyone to the planet, to reside there under their direction, along with the future Jedi knights, whom his husband will locate and their families. .

Sometimes the enormity of the effort made him panic.

_All is loaded and we are ready! - Karo pointed out to him, arriving with Grogu in his arms and Luke at his side -

_What are we waiting for, then - he answered, taking his husband's hand, to go to the ships ramp -

A new world awaits us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finished!  
> Thanks to all of you. To Nella_Paulina for her creative prompt. To those who commented. To those who subscribed and bookmarked this fic to read. To those who simply read.  
> It has been a lovely journey.  
> And, since I have enjoyed it so much, I decided to follow it, with another Tumblr prompt. You can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097966/chapters/71427930  
> As always, I invite you to comment and leave your impressions on this fic. I will keep reading and answering them.


End file.
